Mon plus grand défi
by jilyann
Summary: Salut, c'est Enola. Tout allait à peu près bien jusqu'à que mon père me force à déménager en Angleterre, et que je rencontre cet idiot égocentrique de Sirius Black. Il aime jouer? Pas de problème, moi aussi. Surtout que j'ai une super squad de psycho-intellos derrière moi pour m'aider à gagner tous mes défis.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre** : Mon plus grand défi_

 _ **Auteur** : la grande, la puissante Moi (jilyann pour les intimes)_

 _ **Rating** : T pour être sur, langage correct cependant on aborde quelques thèmes plus sensibles_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Joanne Rowling, bien sûr._

 _BUENO (pas le Kinder)!_

 _j'ai enfin trouvé comment faire cette saleté de disclaimer, je suis toute nouvelle sur le site et ceci est mon premier bébé, donc soyez indulgents. J'ai décidé de me lancer devant le grand public alors n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des bons ou mauvais commentaires pour me permettre de m'améliorer!_

 _Donc cette histoire est basée sur un OC, Enola Chevalier, qui a pas eu une enfance facile... J'ai eu envie de mêler les vices de la société avec l'humour, l'amour, la magie, parce que c'est dur l'adolescence, meme chez les sorciers._

 _Quant au rythme de parution.._. Ça va être chaud mais je pense une fois par mois.

 _Voilà assez traîne je vous laisse avec ce chapitre introductif, il va sans doute en falloir deux pour bien planter l'histoire!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tous les enfants détestent l'école, c'est bien connu. Les professeurs sadiques, les toilettes surpeuplées, les devoirs et les tests surprise, et j'en passe. J'imagine que je n'aurais sans doute pas fait exception à la règle si l'école en question n'avait pas été une école de magie. Là, évidemment, c'est tout de suite plus classe.

Beauxbâtons était une espèce du réplique du château de Chambord - version magique, cela va de soi - sur un plateau au milieu des Pyrénées (c'est difficile à croire je le conçois, mais dites-vous juste que la magie fait des miracles). Des jardins immenses et fleuris, parsemés çà-et-là de bassins naturels et un domaine protégé par des flancs montagneux recouverts d'une épaisse forêt. Un château immense, mais sur seulement trois étages, aux façades à l'architecture datant typiquement de la Renaissance. Il nous manque plus que la Belle au bois dormant, et tout y est.

Mais si l'intérieur rappelait un château du XVIe siècle, l'intérieur était on ne peut plus différent. Blanc et lumineux, les salles de classe au mobilier blanc, des dorures - en or blanc -, des bancs (blancs), des roses (inutile de préciser la couleur)... Vous voyez le topo. Tout dans cette école était fait pour que vous vous sentiez soit propre, soit vierge.

Bref, revenons à la base : moi (je précise que je ne suis pas narcissique, au cas où vous auriez un doute). Je m'appelle Enola Inocencia Chevalier, j'ai 16 ans - enfin, dans trois jours. Je suis sang-mêlée, née de père français et moldu, et d'une mère américaine/vénézuélienne sorcière. Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi mes parents m'avaient choisi ces prénoms stupides, ni pourquoi jai autant de nationalités. Primo, le premier - drôle de début de phrase - était un anacyclique (oui, j'avais bien appris ce mot pour frimer) de alone. Avouez que c'était pas terrible. Quant au deuxième... Sans déconner, Inocencia? Et pourquoi pas Ingenuidad, Pureza ou Candor (ndla : ingénuité, pureté et candeur, si vous aviez pas décrypté.)?

Je crois que c'est le minimum que je peux dire sur moi pour commencer (pas d'inquiétude, la suite va bientôt arriver, je ne suis pas du genre à lésiner sur les détails).

Beauxbâtons était un pensionnat, et j'y passais environ neuf mois sur douze. C'était trop, beaucoup trop.

"Mademoiselle Chevalier, puis-je vous aider dans votre réflexion?"

Zut. J'arrêtai de me gratter le nez avec la pointe de ma plume et jetai un coup d'œil furtif à mon croquis. C'était une représentation, plus ou moins peu - pour ne pas dire très peu - flatteuse de Madame Blanc. Ses cheveux gris tirés en un chignon sévère, ses sourcils broussailleux et sa fine moustache étaient... Joliment mis en évidence sur mon œuvre d'art. Cette professeur d'arithmancie n'était pas réputée pour son indulgence. Et il se trouvait que c'était cette dernière qui venait de m'interrompre dans ma séance de grattage de nez.

"Ça ira, merci", répondis-je d'une voix égale et polie.

Enfin, peut-être pourrait-elle m'aider. Ne sait-on jamais, la taille de son nez n'était peut-être pas encore au point. Mais apparement, ça n'allait pas, merci pour Mme Blanc, qui s'approcha d'un pas vif de ma table et m'arracha violemment mon œuvre d'art. Son visage ridé et sévère passa de laiteux à violet et deux secondes - les aubergines n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, elles ne connaissaient pas ma prof d'arithmancie - et sa moustache frémit de fureur. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et commença à me hurler dessus, agrémentant le tout de son habituel nuage de postillons.

"CHEVALIER, VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE EFFROYABLE INCAPABLE! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN TALENT EN ARITHMANCIE ET VOUS PRENEZ QUAND MÊME LE LOISIR DE NE PAS ÉCOUTER EN COURS! SI ÇA NE TENAIT QU'À MOI, VOUS FERIEZ VOS VALISES ET NE REMETTRIEZ PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS DANS CETTE ÉCOLE!"

Ah, elle reprit enfin son souffle. Je profitai de la brève interruption pour essuyer la bave qui coulait de mon visage et affichai un air intéressé pendant qu'elle reprenait son monologue sanglant.

"VOUS AVEZ EXTRÊMEMENT DE CHANCE QUE CE SOIT LE DERNIER JOUR DE COURS, MAIS À LA PROCHAINE RENTRÉE, VOUS N'ÉCHAPPEREZ PAS À LA RETENUE CHAQUE SOIR DE CHAQUE JOUR DE VOTRE MISÉRABLE EXISTENCE! ET MAINTENANT, RAMASSEZ VOS AFFAIRES ET SORTEZ DE MA SALLE DE COURS!"

Elle tourna les talons et une fois à son bureau, brûla le parchemin sur lequel était couché ma magnifique caricature. Peut-être l'avais-je un peu poussé à bout cette année, c'est vrai, pour qu'un simple dessin la fasse craquer. Peut-être était-ce le coup de la substance verdâtre, gluante et nauséabonde qui avait maculé son bureau pendant une semaine qui causa sa perte. Bon, ce n'était quand même pas de ma faute si je n'aimais pas les maths!

Je saisis le parchemin vierge et ma plume, qui n'avaient pas beaucoup servi pendant ces deux périodes de torture, et les fourrait vite fait dans mon sac à dos. Solène, à côté de moi, pinçait les lèvres aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour empêcher le rire qui menaçait de sortir. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et me levai. En sortant, je croisai le regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur de Camille, mon autre meilleure amie.

En passant devant le bureau de ma prof qui tâchait vaillamment de poursuivre son cours après cette sympathique interruption, je lui souris de la manière la plus impertinente qui soit et finit par claquer la porte - blanche - derrière moi.

Aaaah. Dans quelques heures, je serais dans le carrosse qui me ramènerai chez moi.

Je filai dans la tour Nord-Ouest, où se situaient les dortoirs des filles et leur salle de détente, pour préparer ma valise. Enfin libre.

Mes amies me rejoignirent plus tard, alors que je me prélassais dans la salle commune des filles. Solène me tapa dans la main et nous rîmes aux éclats. Camille, quant à elle s'assit près de moi.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais dessiné encore?", me demanda-t-elle. "Tu as entendu, elle va te coller jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité, puisqu'elle ne peut pas te renvoyer. Tu te rends compte comme cela va entraver tes études?"

Ah, Camille, la voix de la raison. Ses phrases préférées étaient sans aucun doute "les études avant tout" et "rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis amie avec vous?"

Camille était très calme, avec un caractère très posé. Elle était la médiatrice de notre trio, l'intelligents, la bosseuse. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs, un peu ternes, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos et des grands yeux bleus pâles. Elle était grande mais avait tendance à se tenir un peu courbée, à cause de sa grande timidité. Son visage était un peu banal mais avait le don de s'illuminer lorsqu'elle nous faisait cadeau de l'un de ses rares sourires.

Si Camille aimait se fondre dans la masse, Solène était l'exact opposé. Un véritable soleil. Elle irradiait de joie et était tout le temps de bonne humeur. A vrai dire, je ne l'avais vue pleurer qu'une seule fois, et depuis, plus jamais.

Elle possédait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux couleur cacao, qui parvenaient toujours à me réchauffer le cœur quand ça n'allait pas. Émotive, expansive, bavarde et malicieuse étaient les adjectifs qui la désignaient le mieux, du moins de mon point de vue.

Elle était la première à avoir attiré mon attention, peu après ma première rentrée, en m'aidant à réaliser un coup particulièrement vicieux à un ex-professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Nous avions alors tissé de très forts liens d'amitié. Camille, qui se trouvait elle aussi dans notre dortoir, nous avait simplement aidé dans la réalisation d'un devoir particulièrement difficile. Rien de bien extraordinaire, certes, mais cette attention avait scellé une amitié infaillible, dans laquelle nous nous complétions. Solène la joyeuse, Camille la bosseuse, Enola la... Glandeuse? Ben quoi, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se chargeât d'animer cette école de parfaits petits prudes, non? J'avais une réputation à tenir, tout de même. Ici, tout le monde me connaissait.

Mais j'avais beau clamer à qui mieux-mieux que cette école était pourrie, je m'y étais faite et elle était devenue comme une seconde maison. Faut dire que c'était pas bien difficile de faire mieux que la mienne.

Je balayai ses paroles d'un geste de la main. "Relax, Cam. De toute façon, plus que quelques heures et nous sortons d'ici! Deux mois de liberté bien méritée!" M'exclamai-je joyeusement en sautant sur le canapé.

"Nola", grogna Camille. "Est-ce que tu penses des fois à autre chose qu'à t'amuser?"

Ah là là. Qui d'autre que cette fille pour me dire d'arrêter de profiter de la vie?

"Oui. À t'embêter, aussi."

Elle soupira et je lui jetai un coussin blanc à la figure. S'ensuivit une mémorable bataille de polochon qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'un prof débarque pour nous dire que nous dérangions toute l'aile Ouest.

"Vous allez me manquer", lâcha Solène.

Pour une fois, ses yeux ne pétillaient pas. Elle semblait triste.

Je posai une main que je voulais réconfortante sur son épaule. "Allons, Soso (elle grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom débile dont je l'affublai de temps en temps). Camille part en Italie, mais moi je suis là! Et puis, Bordeaux, c'est pas si mal que ça. Tu vas trouver quelque chose à faire, t'inquiètes."

"Je reviens à St-Trop deux semaines avant la rentrée", intervint Camille. "On pourra toujours s'inviter! Vous connaissez mes parents, ils sont toujours d'accord pour tout, de toute façon..."

En effet, ses parents (des moldus) possédaient une fortune importante et s'absentaient souvent pour affaires, la laissant seule avec une gouvernante qui avait pour mission d'accéder à ses moindres désirs. Nous avions passés plusieurs étés chez elles, à faire courir Colette dans toute la maison pour nous apporter des bonbons, des chips ou du chocolat - la belle époque où l'on pouvait manger ce que l'on souhaitait sans prendre du poids (inutile de préciser que ce temps était désormais révolu).

Je tirai ma valise sur l'allée gravillonnée, me dirigeant vers le carrosse qui menait à l'Est. Il y en avait dix, tous tirés par de magnifiques pégases, chacun ayant un itinéraire différent. Le mien longeait la côte d'azur, et je prenais le même que Camille. Solène, en revanche, devait se séparer de nous.

"Départ dans cinq minutes!" Cria quelqu'un.

Je regardai mes amies, posai ma valise et me jetai à leur cou. Nous rîmes de cette effusion plutôt rare de ma part - je n'étais pas très câline - et échangeâmes quelques paroles supplémentaires, promîmes de nous envoyer des lettres. Nous nous séparâmes de Solène le cœur gros. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit à ce moment-là que je ne les reverrai pas avant très longtemps, sans doute aurai-je pris le temps de m'attarder un peu plus.

 _Ellipse_

Je descendis du carrosse, qui s'ébranla derrière moi, me laissant seule avec mon destin. Destin qui se trouvait dans l'immeuble en face de moi.

Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis le décès de ma mère, bientôt six ans de cela. Placée en internat 12 mois sur 12.

Je pénétrai dans le hall, et pris l'ascenseur bringuebalant qui menaçait à tout moment de tomber en panne entre deux étages. J'arrivai finalement en un seul morceau au troisième. Le porche était vide. J'avais pourtant pris soin d'avertir mon père de mon arrivée. N'était-il donc pas capable de m'accueillir correctement? Mais à quoi m'attendai-je, exactement? A une fête de bienvenue, peut-être?

Le moral déjà en berne, je saisis la poignée et l'abaissai, et la porte s'entrouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Super, elle était à peine ouverte et on aurait déjà dit que j'entrais dans une maison hantée. À rajouter sur ma liste des choses que je détestais ici.

Je jetai ma valise par terre avec fracas, peu gênée du bruit que le geste occasionna. "TRISTAN!" Hurlai-je.

J'entendis un coup sourd à l'étage, suivit d'un grognement sourd. Une autre série de "boums" et de bruits de baleine retentirent. Je pianotai nerveusement des doigts sur la rambarde de l'escalier, impatiente. Mais que faisait-il, bon sang? Il réparait la plomberie, qui s'était cassée le jour où il avait donné un coup de pied "accidentel" au tuyau sous le lavabo? Non, depuis le temps, cela devait être déjà fait. Du moins, je l'espérais. Mais plus rien ne m'aurait étonnée, avec lui.

J'élaborai encore quelque hypothèses sur son manque de précipitation quand il daigna enfin de pointer le bout de son nez dans les escaliers. Par les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé.

Tristan Chevalier avait été autrefois un très bel homme, grand et mince, aux cheveux châtains parfaitement ordonnés. Ses yeux, dont j'avais hérité en partie, étaient véritablement atypiques, avec leur couleur si variable, ce miel doré. L'intérieur était moucheté de tons plus foncés qui s'emparaient du reste de ses iris lorsqu'il entrait en colère. Je les détestais.

Mais désormais, rien n'était plus pareil. Ses cheveux auparavant si ordonnés étaient négligés et trop longs. Ils pendouillaient lamentablement le long de ses joues. Une barbe mal rasée mangeait la partie inférieure de son visage. Son ventre pointait sous son T-shirt XL, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre ce dernier et une brioche toute ramollie. Erk. Et dire que l'homme qui se tenait devant moi avait autrefois été athlétique et m'accompagnait tous les jours faire un footing! Ce temps me paraissait si loin, à présent.

"Hey Nola, ma ché..." Croassa-t-il avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu de sa phrase, sous mon regard noir. "Heu... Ça va?"

QUOI?!

Attendez, laissez-moi vous expliquer le tout. Mon père, se retrouvant dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de moi, me fout en internat, me laissant seule juste après la mort de ma mère, qui en passant était de sa faute. Pendant qu'il suit tranquillement sa petite cure de désintox, qu'il replonge et qu'il y retourne, je suis seule en internat. Il s'en battait de ma vie, de savoir si j'allais bien, de savoir comment ça allait à Beauxbâtons, de savoir comment je m'en sortais, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa stupide petite vie. Pendant six ans, je me débrouillais seule et sans lui, sans le voir pour mon anniversaire, Noël ou Pâques. Et cet imbécile profond, alors qu'on se revoyait enfin... Il ne me trouvait rien de mieux que ÇA VA?!

Maintenant, vous compreniez mieux ma rage. Je rougis de fureur et tournai les talons, dans l'intention de préparer le repas qu'il n'avait sans doute pas fait. Pas taper, Enola. Pas taper.

"Attends, Enola! J'ai dit quelque chose?" S'écria-t-il.

C'étais plutôt ce que tu n'avais pas dit qui me dérangeais, ouais.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, quand je suis arrivée?" Dis-je en me retournant. "Tu as laissé la porte ouverte."

"Ah... Ben je dormais, tu vois, j'avais une soirée au travail, on a finit un peu tard alors..."

Je l'écoutai à peine. Je venais d'arriver dans la cuisine.

Casseroles, vaisselle, tout s'entassait, sale, dans l'évier. Il l'avait sans doute utilisée dans son entièreté avant d'en acheter en carton, comme le témoignaient les emballages dans la poubelle. Des tâches de brûlé maculaient les murs, le carrelage collait sous mes pas, la table était recouverte de gras. Le bouchon "colère" sauta avec un pop retentissant, comme une bouteille de champagne, et j'explosai pour de bon.

"Non mais c'est une blague? Ça va six ans que j'attends de te revoir, que j'espère que c'est enfin fini, que tu toucheras jamais plus à une goutte d'alcool, que tu redeviennes le père dont j'ai eu besoin et que je n'ai jamais eu! Je voulais juste que tu te soucies un peu de moi, c'était trop te demander de te lever et de venir accueillir ta fille autrement qu'avec une gueule de bois et un stupide "ça va?" ? De lui laisser toute la merde que t'as pas faite depuis des années à la place de prendre une journée pour tout rendre nickel? T'as préparé ma chambre? T'as rempli le frigo? T'as trouvé un job plus stable que dans un MacDo? Est-ce que, pour l'amour de Dieu, tu as pris une douche récemment?!"

Au fur et à mesure de mon monologue sanglant, son air coupable s'était accentué.

"Je sais, mais écoute, tu pourrais juste baisser le niveau de ta voix, j'ai mal..." Commença-t-il faiblement.

"À la tête, ouais. Une soirée au travail, bien sûr. Quel travail? Vous avez mangé des frites en parlant de la cuisson des nuggets, ou du prochain épisode de la petite maison dans la prairie? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas juste, à la place de me mentir lâchement, que t'as été dans un bar te soûler la gueule tout seul comme un clodo? Franchement, tu me fait trop honte."

Sur ces mots, je sortis de la cuisine en claquant violemment la porte. Le linteau trembla, mais je n'en tins pas compte, pas plus que le visage décomposé de mon paternel. Je me dirigeai vers le téléphone et composai l'un des numéros de pizzeria qui livraient à domicile. Il faudrait s'en contenter le temps d'aller en commissions.

Bip. Bip. Le téléphone était en attente. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la paperasse posée sur le meuble d'entrée, des factures non-payées, principalement. En plus de me faire honte, faut-il qu'il me fasse aussi pitié? Je n'étais pas sa mère, merde. On aurait dit que j'étais la seule adulte - et je n'en étais même pas une, ça voulait tout dire - de cette maison. Ça n'étais pas à moi de m'occuper de lui, un père était sensé prendre soin de sa fille. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que le mien soit comme ça?

La tonalité cessa et une voix au faux accent italien me répondis. Je commandai deux pizzas tout en contemplant le plafond lézardé de fissures. Charmant.

"Ouais, c'est ça, grazie mille à vous aussi. Apprenez à parler italien correctement, au moins, si vous vous entêtez à les casser aux clients avec vos trois mots."

Je raccrochai vite avant que l'homme à l'accent russe ne se m'éprenne sur mon commentaire, heu, affectueux. Courage, Enola. Plus que dix minutes à tenir le ventre vide avec mon père pour toute compagnie.

Où étaient les voies ferrés les plus proches, histoire que je me jette dessus?

Vingt minutes plus tard - car ce nygqlfbleb de livreur avait bel et bien dix minutes de retard - un délicieux fumet de mozzarella brûlée embaumait la maison (il fallait croire que le type russe n'avait pas apprécié ma gentille remarque, finalement).

Je mastiquai (ou plutôt ruminai) lentement et silencieusement ma part de pizza caoutchouteuse. Mon père, devant moi, se tordait les mains, chipotait avec sa nourriture et fuyait mon regard - bon ok, pas un bon exemple, il le faisait tout le temps. Néanmoins, c'était en général les symptômes chez quelqu'un de normal d'un stress ou d'une gêne évidente.

Je posai ma tranche de pizza (immangeable, de toute façon) et croisai les bras, sous son regard anxieux.

"Bon, vu que cette journée pourrie n'est pas encore terminée, je suppose que je pourrai encore encaisser deux-trois mauvaises nouvelles." Lançai-je. "Qu'est-ce qui te triture l'esprit? Ta face constipée ne me donne pas du tout envie de finir ce met délicieux.", annonçai-je ironiquement.

Il releva la tête et croisa enfin mon regard, en ouvrant de grands yeux d'innocent - fail, il ne m'aurait jamais avec ca. J'ajoutai, pour qu'il soit sûr que j'avais compris que quelque chose clochait : "Crache le morceau".

Son masque de Saint-Esprit - enfin, sa tentative de visage d'innocence - tomba et il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, signe d'anxiété chez lui.

"Écoute, ché... Enola, heu... J'ai retrouvé un bon job."

Mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine. Il plaisantait, ou quoi? Son visage semblait si sérieux!

Je demandai, les yeux écarquillés : "Pitié, ne me dit pas que c'est comme barman, ou pire! Testeur viticole!"

Un sourire passa rapidement sur son visage sombre, si vite que je crus à une illusion.

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serais pas en contact avec un quelconque alcool. En fait, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Alain..."

Pour sûr que je m'en souvenais. C'était lui qui avait plongé mon père dans l'univers fantastique et bienveillant de l'alcool.

Connard.

"Eh bien, il a été muté et il avait besoin de quelqu'un de compétent pour enquêter sur une série de meurtres mystérieux, sans la moindre trace de blessures, poison, ou quoi. Ils semblent tous mourir de la même chose et..."

"Mais..." Je le coupai. "Mais c'est absolument génial! Tu vas enfin pouvoir te reprendre en main!"

Je souris et me levai pour aller l'embrasser, ignorant l'odeur de tabac froid et de whiskey qui imprégnaient ses vêtements et sa peau.

"Oh, je suis vraiment contente! Peut-être que maintenant, nous allons enfin pouvoir être ensemble comme une vraie famille normale! Tu sais, il va sérieusement falloir envisager de faire des travaux..." Babillai-je gaiement, tout à ma joie de le savoir sur la bonne voie (il me faisait honte mais ça restait quand même mon père, et malgré tout ce que je disais, je l'aimais tout de même (un peu)).

"Oui mais Lalou..."

Je ne tins pas compte de son interruption et passai l'éponge sur l'utilisation de cet affreux surnom de bébé. Je poursuivis : "... Par ce que ça devient vraiment un taudis, on dirait une maison hantée. Dis, tu commences quand? Et c'est quoi ces trucs de meurtres, c'est sordide!"

"Je commence dans quatre jours, mais..."

"Ah, tiens, juste après mon anniversaire! J'espère que tu n'avais pas oublié? C'est le devoir d'un père, de se souvenir de l'anniversaire de son unique enfant, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur quand même. T'as prévu quelque chose? On pourrait aller dans ce resto, tu sais..."

"ENOLA!"

Je n'interrompis brusquement, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Mon père n'haussait jamais la voix... Sauf dans des cas spéciaux, quand il y avait par exemple plus d'alcool que de sang dans son corps. J'en gardais des très, très mauvais souvenirs. Je grattai distraitement ma joue. S'il l'avait fait maintenant, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Il inspira bruyamment. "Comme je te l'ai dit, le poste vacant est à Londres."

"Ah oui, c'est une belle ville. Camille, tu sais, mon amie, y est allée avec ses parents et..."

Les engrenages très rouillés - par manque d'utilisation - de mon cerveau se mirent finalement à tourner et je cessai mon charabia incessant. Patient (pour une fois), en face de moi, mon père attendait que je comprenne.

Poste. Londres. Vacant. LONDRES.

"QUOI?!" M'exclamai-je en bondissant de ma chaise.

"Écoute, Nola, je sais que c'est un peu loin, mais tu pourras toujours correspondre avec tes amies..." S'empressa-t-il de me dire.

Sa tentative pour calmer Enola-le-chaudron-de-fureur-en-fusion échoua lamentablement. Il ne me connaissait pas, et pour cause, il avait loupé les dernières années de ma vie. Il ne pouvait pas savoir comment j'étais devenue, il ne pouvait pas savoir que je n'avais pas besoin d'un shot de tequila pour m'énerver violemment. Je sentais mon visage brûlant de colère.

"Un peu loin?!" Explosai-je. "Un peu loin?! Toulon, c'est un peu loin. Paris, c'est déjà loin. Mais Londres, c'est carrément loin!"

"N'exagère pas, Enola" tempéra-t-il en levant les mains en signe défense, pris en faute.

"Non mais sérieux", tempêtai-je. "T'as pensé à moi, avant d'accepter? À mes amies, mon collège? Ma vie est ici, tu n'as pas le droit de me l'arracher!"

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. "Des amis, tu vas t'en refaire, j'en suis sûr. Il y a un des meilleur collège de sorcellerie du monde en Grande-Bretagne. Tu y seras aussi bien qu'ici, j'en suis certain. Et dorénavant, nous pourrons passer les vacances ensemble, et tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller dans cet internat."

"Super! Fantastique!" Ironisai-je vivement.

Je balançai ma chaise contre l'ancien vaisselier, et elle perdit un pied. Le meuble bascula en avant et les cadres qui étaient posés en équilibre dessus tombèrent à terre, se brisant. Les deux battants en verre ainsi que la belle vaisselle en porcelaine et les verres en cristal s'écrasèrent avec fracas sur le sol. Les éclats volèrent dans la pièce mais heureusement, aucun ne nous toucha.

"Tu ne comprends vraiment rien!" Hurlai-je.

Bouillonnante de rage, je jetai mon assiette dans le lavabo. Mon geste violent n'eut juste pour effet que de la casser avec un grand bruit de porcelaine brisée. Cela ne m'apaisa nullement. Mon père, effaré, était toujours à sa place et ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson.

C'est sur cette vision que je courus me réfugier dans ma chambre, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière moi. Je m'empressai de rédiger deux lettres à mes meilleures amies, pleines de fureur, regrets et tristesse. Je les expédiai avec mon hibou, Elina.

Je me jetai sur mon lit. La poussière vola autour de moi en nuages quasi invisibles, dansant un ballet presque imperceptible. Le couvre lit était rose et parsemé de marguerites. Je souris pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, tout en passant mes doigts sur le tissu rêche. Je l'avais choisi le jour de mes huit ans, peu avant notre déménagement. Nous habitions alors à Miami, dans une petite maison, entourés de latinos canons dont je n'avais malheureusement pas encore l'âge de profiter - quel dommage. Mon père travaillait pour la police, ma mère comme infirmière. Ce fut là-bas que je passais mes années les plus heureuses, je pense. Je me remémorai le jour de notre déménagement en France. Si tristes, si seuls. Nous avions besoin de changement, et papa avait décidé de rentrer chez ses parents, dans la banlieue de Marseille. Papa rentrait enfin au pays, mais il était tout sauf heureux. Et moi, déracinée de tout ce qui avait constitué ma vie pendant huit ans, je déménageais dans un pays dont j'ignorais tout. Pour lui. Et c'était comme ça quil me remerciait?

Puis tout était arrivé si vite, et tout avait changé pour de bon. Je me retrouvais à l'internat, papa alcoolo et sans le sou, et c'était la fin. Et voilà qu'il voulait encore déménager. Et pas dans n'importe quel endroit. Non, il fallait qu'il choisisse l'Angleterre. Comme s'il cherchait à retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Mes souvenirs s'évanouirent à cette pensée. Londres. Bon, ok, ce n'était pas si loin que ça. Je me relevai et saisis un vieil atlas qui traînait dans ma bibliothèque extrêmement bien fournie (entre livres de fillettes de dix ans et grands classiques de la littérature que j'avais acquis pendant mon séjour à l'internat) - j'adorais lire - et regardai la distance qui me séparerait de ma ville. 1001 kilomètres à vol d'oiseau, c'était tout de même pas la porte d'à côté.

Je lui en voulais tellement. Il ne m'en avait même pas touché un mot avant d'accepter. Mais une chose était sûre : je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

 _Ellipse_

"Nola ..."

"Non."

"Enola!" Implora-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Je répondis d'un ton sans réplique. "Je ne dirais rien de plus."

Calée dans le siège de l'avion en partance pour cette ville tant détestée, je tournai résolument la tête vers la vitre, déterminée à n'adresser la parole à mon père qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il avait fini, après maintes et maintes disputes, par me traîner limite de force à l'aéroport. Les déménageurs étaient passés deux jours plus tôt chez nous pour prendre tous nos meubles, juste après mon arrivée. Tout avait été programmé dans mon dos, il n'en avait absolument cure que je souhaitais rester en France. Le message avait été explicite : je venais, un point c'est tout.

J'avais eu le temps de fuir la maison, pendant que mon père procédait à l'organisation de sa nouvelle vie. J'avais salué toutes mes vieilles connaissances, pas que des recommandables, des gens, pas vraiment des amis, avec qui j'avais passé mes périodes les plus sombres. Il y avait d'abord Garance, puis Céline et Laura, mes voisines de chambre à l'internat, où j'avais passé tout mes étés. Seb, mon meilleur ami, à la vie, à la mort.

Puis il y avait Adam.

Mon cœur accéléra à cette pensée. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis les dernières vacances, et il n'avait absolument pas changé. Toujours cet air narquois, ce sourire tordu, ses yeux de glace et ses cheveux bruns. Lorsque j'étais venue chez lui, une fille était encore pendue à son bras, et il l'avait chassée. Pour passer du temps avec moi.

Je sentis mon visage s'échauffer à la pensée de ce que nous avions fait. Après, lorsque nous étions encore couchés dans son lit, il m'avait dit tant de douces paroles, m'assurant que j'étais la seule qu'il aimait. J'avais tellement envie de le croire. Mais qui était la fille qu'il avait congédiée à mon arrivée?

L'avion amorça sa descente, tandis que mille questions tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête. Mon moral était à zéro, mes maigres possessions dans la soute et mon chez moi loin d'ici. L'inconnu s'ouvrait devant moi et pour changer, j'avais peur. Merlin, j'avais tout le temps peur. Peur de l'inconnu, peur de finir comme mon père, peur du regard des autres, de mes propres faiblesses. Même peur du vide (j'avais tenté de regarder par la fenêtre de l'avion mais avais vite reculé). Les gouttes d'eau se déversaient du ciel gris et je me rappelai avec une pointe (ou un sac) de regrets mon sud de la France ensoleillé. Nous touchions à peine le sol anglais que j'étais déjà nostalgique! Ça n'allait pas le faire du tout...

Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'adressais encore la parole à mon père, exactement?

Peut-être est-ce parce que je savais qu'il souffrait de vivre sans la femme qu'il avait tant aimée dans sa vie, de vivre avec ce fantôme persistant qui subsistait dans chaque objet, chaque souvenir. Je comprenais qu'il veuille tout recommencer, encore, et se reprendre en main. Au fond, ce n'était pas pour ça pour ça que je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais pour son absentéisme, de m'avoir laissée seule quand j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne lui en voulais pas d'essayer d'être heureux à nouveau. Mais ça aurait été cool qu'il soit heureux sans changer de pays, aussi. Surtout pas pour celui-là. Merlin, il fallait qu'il choisisse l'Angleterre pour précisément oublier maman? C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Ou alors il était juste maso.

J'appréhendais plus que tout la rentrée dans cette nouvelle école. Enfin, pas pour les amis! Je veux dire, j'étais plutôt douée pour sympathiser avec les inconnus, bien que j'ignorais comment. Pourtant, je ne voyais absolument pas ce qui semblait les attirer chez moi. J'étais plutôt garçon manqué. Je ne me maquillais pas - sauf pour ce qui était de l'anti-cernes. Je préférais les t-shirts simples et amples aux petits tops féminins, et je me trimbalais les mêmes Dr. Martens noires et miteuses ainsi ma veste en jeans râpée depuis mes douze ans. Je croyais d'ailleurs fermement que sans magie, ils tomberaient en loques, mais passons. Presque tous mes jeans avaient des trous aux genoux et je vous jure que je ne faisais pas exprès...

Nous atterîmes. L'avion freina brutalement et ma ceinture s'appuya sur ma vessie tendue. Au supplice, j'attendis que ce crétin de pilote ralentisse plus doucement. Ah, les anglais.

 _Ellipse_

"Et voilà!" S'exclama mon père, euphorique.

Ce n'était pas trop mon cas. Derrière le battant brun foncé qui s'ouvrit en grinçant, je découvris peu à peu ce qui deviendrait mon nouveau chez moi. Une cuisine aussi large qu'un couloir, mal éclairée, un petit salon, une salle de bain avec ce qui avait dû autrefois être du carrelage blanc, et deux chambres. Selon mon père, c'était merveilleux, c'était en plein cœur de Londres et on pouvait apercevoir London Eye par le velux des toilettes. Selon moi, c'était moche, minuscule et à côté d'un pub bruyant et sale. Moi qui me plaignais du taudis qui nous servait d'appart' à Marseille, j'avais trouvé pire. Ô joie.

Je déambulai dans l'appartement pendant que mon père déchargeait les valises de la voiture en bas de l'immeuble. C'était le travail de mon père qui nous l'avait mis à disposition. Cela me changeait tellement que j'eus soudainement envie de m'asseoir et de pleurer. Pourtant, ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre, de pleurer comme une faible fillette. J'imagine que je ne devais pas être dans la bonne période.

Néanmoins, j'entrai dans la pièce qui serait ma chambre et qui contenait mes meubles. Je m'affalai sur mon tapis crème, les bras en croix. J'étais tout à fait capable de rester prostrée comme ça pendant des heures, pleurant et me lamentant sur mon sort pendant des heures, avec un syndrome prémenstruel adéquat et une excellente raison. Ce fut donc dans cette position que me retrouva mon père deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de souper.

Ce soir-là pourtant, je ne mangeai pas grand chose du repas thaï que mon père avait commandé. J'avais la gorge bien trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

Joyeux seizième anniversaire, Enola.

 _Ellipse_

Chère Mrs Chevalier,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre exceptionnel transfert à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, afin de poursuivre vos études déjà entamées à Beauxbâtons, suite à votre récent déménagement.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, Mrs Chevalier, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Telle était la lettre que j'avais reçue deux jours après notre déménagement. Un homme me l'avait apportée, un représentant du Ministère de la Magie, comme il s'était présentée. Normalement, il ne rendait visite qu'aux moldus, mais étant une étrangère, j'ignorais tout du lieu où l'on pouvait trouver un apothicaire et un marchand de baguettes magiques.

Aussitôt renseignée, j'avais transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagnée de mon père. Et oui, on nous enseignait à Beauxbâtons le transplanage à l'âge de quinze ans, on l'on était jugés responsables à partir de cet âge. Cool, non?

Là-bas, mon père m'avait ouvert un compte à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Je possédais un compte à Paris, aussi, avec mon héritage de ma mère, mais il avait tout fait transvaser dans celui de Londres, afin que je ne sois pas incommodée.

Mais il était ensuite parti, pour cause : son nouveau travail qui lui prenait tout son temps. Tellement de temps qu'il n'en avait plus pour le passer avec sa fille, fille qu'il ne verrait plus jusqu'à Noël prochain. Ugh.

Et voilà, je me promenai maintenant, seule, dans la grande rue du Chemin de Traverse. Je flânai, passant devant les devantures des magasins. Ma première halte fut au Royaume du hibou, histoire d'acheter un peu de miamhibou pour Elina. En ressortant de la boutique, je consultai ma liste de fournitures. Le premier point indiquait uniforme, je me mis donc à la recherche d'une boutique de vêtements, que je finis par trouver sous le nom de Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour les mages et sorciers.

J'entrai dans la boutique et une jeune femme un peu ronde m'accueillit aussitôt.

"Ah, une écolière!", s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. "Je parie que tes uniformes ont rapetissé pendant l'été, hein! Ah, la jeunesse!"

Je me gardais de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas très vieille non plus, et que cela faisait environ trois ans que j'étais réglée - donc que j'avais arrêté de grandir.

"En fait", dis-je cordialement, "il se trouve que j'intègre Poudlard cette année et j'aurai besoin d'uniformes neufs."

"Ah! Dans ce cas..."

Elle agita sa baguette et un grand ruban métrique vint prendre quelques mesures. Quand ce fut fait, elle me passa une robe de sorcière dont elle entreprit aussitôt d'épingler l'ourlet, afin de le mettre à la bonne grandeur.

Cette séance d'essayage se termina assez rapidement, fort heureusement pour moi qui détestais attendre sans rien faire. Je réglai mes achats (trois robes noires, un chapeau pointu, et une cape d'hiver - je possédais déjà les gants en cuir de dragon) et m'enfonçai dans la boutique d'à côté, Fleury&Bott, une librairie. Impressionnée par la quantité importante de volumes que contenait cette dernière, j'y passais bien une demi-heure avant de me rappeler à l'ordre, non sans consulter deux-trois ouvrages encore le temps de sortir. Ensuite, je passai encore acheter des plumes et de l'encre, renouvelait mon stock d'ingrédients pour les potions chez l'apothicaire et ce fut tout. Je conclus ma journée shopping par un tour chez un glacier de la rue, où je dégustai un merveilleux sorbet au citron - mon préféré.

Mon anglais de fortune me fut d'une grande utilité. Mon père avait rencontré ma mère en Floride, où il s'étaient installés et où j'étais née. Ma mère avait tenu à m'enseigner l'espagnol, mon père le français, et j'avais appris l'anglais à l'école, sur le tas. Cet enseignement me permit de me débrouiller lorsque nous déménageâmes en France. Et maintenant, je doutais que j'eusse pu me débrouiller aussi bien sans tout ce chenis de langues. Bénie soit feu Esperanza Chevalier.

Certes, je manquais cruellement de pratique. Mais le plus drôle était sans conteste l'accent british.

Sérieusement, moi qui étais habituée à l'américain! "Would you like some wotaaaaah?"

Et ce fut donc ainsi que je conclus ma première journée dans le monde anglais des sorciers.

 _Ellipse_

Ça y était. Dans quelques heures, je serais enfin dans le train en direction de Poudlard, en route vers mon nouveau destin. Ces semaines de vacances avaient filé si vite que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de souffler, de m'habituer à mon environnement et à la vie commune (les soirs où il était enfin là) avec mon père.

Cette rentrée des classes me stressait plus que je ne voulais bien en laisser paraître. D'abord, je n'avais jamais vraiment écouté en cours (sauf en sortilèges - où l'on nous formait pour devenir des enchanteurs, c'était ma matière préférée), car j'avais de la facilité, que ça ne m'intéressait pas toujours et que Camille, dont la matière grise était plutôt impressionnante, était ma meilleure amie. Certes, le niveau à Beauxbâtons était plutôt élevé, mais si il l'était encore plus à Poudlard? Et si cette sixième année ne se passait pas bien?

Je peinais à trouver le sommeil, cette nuit-là. Et quand j'y parvins finalement à deux heures du matin, il fut peuplé de rêves étranges, et de ce même cauchemar qui revenait encore et encore, toujours plus terrifiant. Terrifiée et en nage, je me réveillai à cinq heures et demie. Oh, Merlin.

J'avais tendance à avoir le sommeil plutôt lourd. Le weekend, je n'émergeais en tout cas pas avant onze heures et demie/midi. Mais ce matin-là, il me dit tout simplement impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Dépitée, je me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bain, histoire d'accomplir mon rituel matinal.

Tandis que je me lavai les mains, je jetai furtivement un œil à mon reflet, qui me rendit mon regard suspicieux. Mon tshirt des Miami Heat m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, c'était un ancien pull de mon père qu'avait l'habitude d'utiliser ma maman lorsque j'étais jeune. Mes lourds cheveux brun foncé coulaient en cascades de boucles souples sur mes épaules et dans mon dos. Mais mon visage avait les traits tirés et, pour quelqu'un de bronzé, eh bien, j'étais plutôt pâle (ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens. Les gens à la peau hâlée ne sont pas pâles. Disons simplement que j'étais plus claire que d'ordinaire.). La cicatrice blanchâtre en forme de croissant de lune se découpait toujours, bien visible, sur ma peau bazanée, coupant la régularité de ma joue, de mon œil jusqu'au long de ma mâchoire.

Je détachai mes yeux du miroir et me penchai en avant, me frottant vigoureusement le visage sous l'eau glacée, dans le bain espoir de me réveiller. Je partais de la maison dans cinq heures, j'avais largement le temps de me préparer.

Non?

"Vite!" Criai-je à mon paternel. "Mais dépêche-toi, bordel!"

Sans doute vous demandiez-vous pourquoi moi, qui m'étais levée si tôt, me retrouvais maintenant à 10 heures 56 sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, en nage, furieuse, avec un SP (syndrôme prémenstruel, les filles) qui me donnait envie de m'arracher l'utérus du corps, traînant une lourde valise, une chouette et une loque humaine derrière elle. À vrai dire, j'avais moi-même eu le temps de m'interroger pendant le trajet en voiture. Nous étions partis à 10 heures et demie de la maison, à cause du temps qu'avait pris mon père à se préparer et aussi à cause du coup de fil qu'il avait pris une heure et demie de temps avant de raccrocher, car il était, selon lui, d'une importance capitale (tellement important que si sa fille loupait le début de l'année scolaire, il s'en fichait bien). À ce moment-là, rien n'était encore perdu car j'aurai simplement pu transplaner jusqu'à la gare et avoir le temps de trouver mon train sans me stresser, grâce aux informations que m'avaient prodiguées le mec du ministère. Mais sous prétexte que - c'est ses mots - c'était le devoir d'un père d'accompagner sa fille (depuis quand il s'en souciait, de ses devoirs et de sa fille?), j'avais encore perdu du temps dans les bouchons londoniens, à jeter des regards anxieux à ma montre toutes les trente secondes.

10 heures 57. Le cœur battant la chamade, je franchis la barrière magique, mon père trébuchant derrière moi. Je débouchai enfin sur ce fameux quai 9¾, une locomotive rouge crachant des panaches de vapeur devant moi. Des parents adressaient des signes de mains à leurs enfants, qui saluaient derrière leur vitre. Je vis les derniers retardataires grimper à bord et me retrournai. 10 heures 58.

"Bon bah salut", marmonnai-je, pressée d'écourter les aux revoirs.

Il semblait encore plus gêné que moi, si ce n'est plus. "Oui, heu... On se voit, enfin peut-être, bref j'espère, pendant... Heu... Les vacances de Noël?"

"Ouais, c'est ça", grimaçai-je.

Vint le moment gênant des effusions. Mon père mima le geste de m'embrasser mais je coupai son élan en tendant vivement la main. Je serrai rapidement la sienne, moite de transpiration, et me détournai de lui.

10 heures 59.

"Enola?"

Je fis volte-face. "Ouais?"

"Je voulais juste te dire..." Il se gratta nerveusement la tête, pendant que je tapai du pied. "Non, oublies, c'est pas grave. Allez, file!".

Exaspérée, je courus et sautai sur le premier marchepied qui se présenta, au son du coup de sifflet du chef de gare. Qu'est-ce que mon père avait bien voulu me dire? Je n'en savais rien, et je m'en contrefichais. Ce ne devais pas être si important que ça, n'est-ce pas, s'il avait fini par se taire?

Le train s'ébranla et pris de la vitesse. Je ne vis jamais la mine triste et fatiguée de mon père, je ne vis jamais sa main s'agiter faiblement, je ne l'entendis jamais murmurer tristement "je t'aime".

J'étais déjà partie.

* * *

 _Hé! Je l'ai fait, Voila. Laissez une trace de votre passage, un p'tit avis, ça coûte rien ❤️_

 _bisouuuus_


	2. Chapter 2

_Polala._

 _Je savais que je finirais pas être en retard! Navrée pour cette période d'attente, je tente de faire de longs chapitres à chaque fois. On est toujours dans une introduction, cette fois des personnages, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

 _Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commencé à me lire ça m'a énormément touchée et fait plaisir, j'ai sauté comme une gamine à chaque fois (sans commentaires)._

 _Bonne lecture et à tout bientoot_

 _xoxo, jilyann_

* * *

Je m'enfonçai dans le couloir, tandis que le train me bringuebalai dans tous les sens, faisant tressauter ma valise et la cage d'Elina. Des élèves de tous âges encombraient le chemin, cherchant leurs amis dans divers compartiments, babillant ou frétillant d'impatience dans l'attente du chariot de friandises. Je me faufilai entre eux, essuyant quelques regards curieux, intrigués et pour certains garçons, lubriques. Pfff.

Restait à trouver un compartiment. Pas libre, je n'étais pas folle ; j'étais seule, tout le monde avait ses propres amis et je n'étais pas arrivée très tôt. Dépitée d'avance, je jetai un œil aux espaces. Pas celui-là, ces quatre garçons avaient vraiment l'air turbulents. Ni celui-ci, je ne supporterai pas plus de dix minutes passées à radoter sur la nouvelle étoile montante du Quidditch (siiiiiiii canon!), ou la couleur la plus fashion de cet automne. Tiens! Celui-là n'avait pas l'air si mal. Occupé seulement par une fille - à l'acné purulente, certes - mais qui devrait faire l'affaire. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte coulissante lorsque la fille en question se fourra d'une manière plus ou moins discrète le doigt dans le nez. Elle ressortit son doigt, l'examina un instant puis le passa sous son siège, afin de l'essuyer. Beurk! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit seule! Pas question, j'avais bien trop d'amour-propre.

Je passai furtivement mon chemin. D'autres situations semblables aux précédentes se succédèrent. J'avais presque atteint le bout du train lorsque je tombai enfin sur un compartiment où l'ordre semblait régner. Il était occupé par trois filles, qui paraissaient avoir mon âge. La plus près de moi, une fille très mince aux cheveux et yeux de jais extrêmement longs, lisait un épais volume aux pages jaunies. Sa peau pâle portait des traits fins et délicats, asiatiques.

Les deux autres étaient plongées dans une conversation des plus animées. Une jeune fille à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant agitait fébrilement ses mains pour appuyer ses dires, tandis que son interlocutrice, une fille à la peau métissée et aux yeux bleus incroyablement beaux, riait aux éclats.

Je fis coulisser la porte, affichant un air gêné.

"Ça vous dérange si je m'incruste?" Demandai-je. "Tous les autres compartiments sont complets."

Bon, théoriquement, c'était faux. Mais je ne tenais absolument pas à partager une journée de voyage avec une sans-amie crado. Ce serait pas le top pour commencer l'année, et pour ma cote de popularité.

"Bien sûr", me sourit la rousse.

Je lui retournai son sourire, hissai ma grosse valise dans le filet à bagages et pris place sur la banquette, à côté de l'asiatique. Cette dernière, toujours plongée dans son livre, releva à peine le bout du nez pour me saluer.

La rouquine reprit la parole, troublant le silence palpable.

"Moi c'est Lily Evans", se présenta-t-elle. "Et elle c'est..."

"Rubi Koumba" compléta la métisse, non sans un regard noir vers son amie. "Je suis capable de parler toute seule."

La dénommée Lily roula des yeux et désigna de la tête la dernière fille. "Et cette antisociale, là, c'est Niu-Ling. Mais appelle-la Niu tout simplement, parce que sinon elle va te faire un caca nerveux."

"C'est pas de ma faute si ma grand-mère a tenu à me choisir quinze mille prénoms chinois", grommela l'intéressée. "Je suis autant britannique que vous. Oh, et puisque vous m'avez dérangée, autant participer à la conversation", grogna-t-elle encore.

Elle referma sèchement son livre, qui émit un "clap" sonore. Lily se retourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors? Et toi? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir déjà vue à Poudlard et, du peu que tu as parlé, ton accent ne me semblait pas très british."

"C'est juste", grimaçai-je. "Je m'appelle Enola Chevalier, je viens tout droit de Beauxbâtons."

Rubi ouvrit de grands yeux. "T'es française et tu parles anglais comme ça?!"

Sans prévenir, ces mots francs déclenchèrent l'hilarité. En même temps, je devais bien avouer que la plupart des français possédaient un accent médiocre en ce qui concernait l'anglais - bon, il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui craignaient, mais en grande partie. Bref, j'en faisais plus ou moins partie.

L'atmosphère sembla soudainement s'alléger et nous entreprîmes de commencer une discussion, dans le but de mieux nous connaître.

Niu se pencha vers moi, ses yeux sombres me fixant avec intérêt. "Alors, c'est comment Beaubâtons? Est-ce que que vous avez vraiment des chevaux géants? Est-ce qu'il n'y a que des filles? Est-ce qu'il fait chaud en France? Pourquoi tu viens maintenant à Poudlard? Pourquoi..."

"Wowowow". Je levai les mains en signe de reddition et Lily, vite suivie de Rubi, éclata de rire. "Vas-y mollo avec les questions!"

Pas gênée le moindre du monde, Niu se redressa dignement et afficha un sourire discret. "Je voulais juste en apprendre plus, c'est tout", se justifia-t-elle.

J'essayai donc de répondre du mieux que je pus à ses multiples questions. Je lui expliquai que Beauxbbâtons était une école de filles, et également très stricte. L'uniforme en règle était une robe légère en soie bleu clair, très féminine et absolument immonde, et une cape. Je leur confiais l'épisode durant lequel j'avais tenté de recycler cet uniforme en pantalon et chemise - mauvaise idée, étant donné mes talents de couturière. Elles hurlèrent de rire avec moi quand je racontais la réaction de mon professeur d'enchantements, s'arrachant les cheveux, le visage violacé, quand j'avais accidentellement transformé mon voisin en limace. Je leur parlais des jardins immenses, découpés dans les Pyrénées, de la fontaine au pouvoirs curatifs trônant au milieu des jardins, du château et de leur raffinement à la con, des profs débiles, et même de mes meilleurs amies. Quand je leur contai, dans les grandes lignes, que j'avais dû déménager sans être au courant de rien, elles exprimèrent chacune leur révolte.

"Je peux pas le croire!" S'insurgea Rubi. "Partir sans même dire au revoir, tu te rends compte Niu? Comment t'es parents ont-ils pu te faire ça, Nola? Franchement, je crois que si ça avait été moi, je..."

Et tandis qu'elle débattait avec Niu, je fixais la banquette. Ma mère n'aurait jamais permis à mon père de faire ça. Tout était de sa faute! Je fronçai le sourcils, si fort qu'ils devaient probablement se toucher. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit elle qui partît en premier!

J'interrompis mes réflexions, sentant un regard peser sur moi. Ce n'était autre que les yeux émeraudes de Lily, qui me fixaient avec un air inquisiteur. Je sentis bien qu'elle avait décelé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et que c'était en rapport avec mes parents. Je pinçai les lèvres et regardai ailleurs. Quand je lui jetai un nouveau coup d'œil furtif quelques secondes plus tard, elle m'adressa un haussement d'épaules et un sourire amical. Soulagée, je le lui rendis.

J'embrayai quelques secondes plus tard un nouveau sujet. "Alors, c'est comment, Poudlard? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut savoir sur qui? Qui sont les profs à éviter? Quels sont vos endroits préférés? À vous de subir l'interrogatoire, mouahah" imitai-je en me frottant les mains avec un faux air machiavélique.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Lily commença à prendre la parole. "Et bien, Poudlard est reparti en quatre maisons, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, selon leurs aptitudes et leur caractère. Les Poufsouffles sont sympa, en général. La maison accueille les gens loyaux, patients et travailleurs. Enfin, pas les gros intellos, hein! (Nous rîmes encore.) Ça, c'est le travail de Serdaigle. Là-bas, ils sont soit-disant matures, réfléchis et sages. Allez dire ça à Craig Moore... La maturité et la sagesse c'est pas trop son truc."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Il a essayé de m'inviter au bal l'année passée, comme si j'allais..."

"Oui, oui, Lily, tu ne vas pas nous ressasser le refrain de Craig-est-un-stupide-crétin-immature", rétorqua Rubi avec véhémence. "De toute façon, tu parles de Potter de la même manière. Au moins ce dernier a eu le bon sens de lui casser accidentellement son nez après ce malheureux incident, comme par hasard..." Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

La rousse balaya de la main ses paroles et poursuivit son exposé : "Ensuite il y a Gryffondor, les lions, les courageux, les loyaux, les meilleurs. (Je ris avec les deux autres et elle eut un sourire malicieux.) Je crois que tu as deviné notre maison. Concluons avec Serpentard, crois-moi, ne t'approches pas d'eux. Ils méprisent les nés-moldus, sont encore plus détestables que Potter et le venin qui sort de leur bouche est tout aussi redoutable que les sortilèges qu'ils te jettent dès que tu as le dos tourné."

"Tu me parais bien inspirée", siffla Rubi.

"J'ai eu matière à réfléchir, pendant ces vacances", grimaça-t-elle.

Elle crispa ses poings et ses phalanges blanchirent. À mon tour, je lui jetai un regard interrogateur, mais contrairement à moi, elle le soutint tristement en haussant à nouveau vaguement les épaules.

"Bon, et les mecs canons? Parce que, pour tout vous dire, j'ai vu beaucoup de bombes au féminin (je leur adressai un clin d'œil faussement aguicheur et elles pouffèrent), mais question garçon, ça vole pas plus haut qu'une vieille Étoile Filante", coupai-je vivement, interrompant l'échange de regards éloquents entre Lily et les deux autres filles, changeant de sujet.

Les yeux de Rubi s'illuminèrent. "Ça tombe bien que tu demandes ça!" Elle eut une mimique malicieuse et passa la main dans son épaisse crinière bouclée. "Cet été, j'étais chez ma grand-mère et il se trouve que l'ennui a guidé ma main sur une feuille de papier. (Elle prit un air théâtral.) Poussée par une inspiration soudaine, j'ai donc commencé à écrire ce petit chef d'œuvre", ajouta-t-elle en dégainant le parchemin en question.

Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement, comme si elle tenait dans ses mains le Saint-Graal, tandis que nous la regardions faire avec religion. Elle retourna le papier à notre vue, exposant son écriture un peu brouillonne à nos regards.

Elle inspira bruyamment. "Je vous présente ma liste non-exhaustive, mon classement le plus parfait, de tous les garçons de Poudlard!" Clama-t-elle. "Chaque garçon de chaque année a été recensé dans cette magnifique œuvre, triés par année et surtout par beauté. Et je peux te dire (elle se tourna vers moi) que certains dépassent clairement la hauteur d'un Friselune".

Niu ricana. "J'espère que tu y a mis les Maraudeurs, ma chérie. Tu risques de contrarier Lily si Potter n'est pas numéro un du classement."

L'intéressée jeta un chocogrenouille au visage de la chinoise, qui l'évita habilement. Il heurta la banquette et je m'en saisis pour le dévorer avec avidité. Rubi tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

"Évidemment! Ce ne serait pas un vrai classement sinon!"

Je fronçai à les sourcils. "Une seconde. C'est qui ça, les Maraudeurs?"

Les filles se regardèrent, Rubi excitée, Niu blasée et Lily consternée. Ce fut la métisse qui se chargea de me répondre. "Les Maraudeurs, c'est le quatuor le plus populaire de Poudlard. On a pris quatre beaux gosses, dont deux joueurs de Quidditch, un intello et... (Elle fronça les sourcils.) Peut importe. Ils ont réussi les plus grandes farces de l'histoire de Poudlard. Imagine ça, et le fait qu'ils réussissent tout ce qu'ils entreprennent - et ça donne les Maraudeurs."

Niu frappa gentiment Lily à l'épaule. "Tu oublies de préciser qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits, Rubi, meme si..." Elle s'interrompit brièvement. "...Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Je te signale que Peter n'est pas aussi beau que les trois autres, qu'ils - surtout James et Sirius - sont toujours en retenue, que James et un harceleur, Sirius un dragueur et Remus... (Elle hésita devant moi.) Est un idiot", finit-elle par compléter. "Mais", poursuivit-elle à mon intention, "Tu auras tout le loisir de te forger toi-même une opinion sur le sujet. (Elle regarda dehors.) On arrive."

En effet, la verdure s'était épaissie et des paysages du style écossais défilaient maintenant derrière la vitre. Nous nous changeâmes avec empressement, tout en babillant allègrement. J'osai espérer me retrouver avec elles à Gryffondor. Elles étaient si gentilles et drôles, et je sentais que ce début d'amitié pouvais déboucher sur quelque chose de bien plus grand et puissant. J'avais si hâte.

Le train s'arrêta finalement dans un long sifflement. Un brouhaha envahit le couloir et des "bam" sonores, provoqués par la chute des valises, se firent entendre. Nous descendîmes nos bagages du filet et sortîmes du train, m'exposant ainsi à l'une des vues les plus incroyables de mon existence.

Au loin, se découpant dans le ciel sombre, se tenait un imposant château, aux multiples tours et aux impressionnantes façades. Si Beauxbâtons avait tout du château de princesse, ce dernier sortait tout droit d'un conte médiéval. Je m'amusais à imaginer des chevaliers aux armures rutilantes et des festins dignes de rois. (Et oui, j'étais loin de penser à ce moment-là que je n'étais pas si loin de la réalité.)

"Ferme ta bouche, tu baves", me taquina Lily en pouffant.

Je rougis et lui lançai un coup de coude amical dans les côtes, histoire de ne pas rester sans rien faire devant sa boutade. N'empêche, si c'était l'extérieur, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien m'attendre dedans?

Ellipse

La réponse à ma question m'avait été dévoilée quelques instants plus tôt, lorsque j'avais pénétré, entourée de premières années, dans l'immense château. J'admirais la grandeur et la majestuosité des lieux, les escaliers de marbre bougeant à leur bon gré, les armures ricanantes et les portes massives. Je m'amusai à imaginer la réaction de mes condisciples de Beauxbâtons à la vue de cet imposant édifice, qui auraient sans doute varié entre "eurk", "quand est-ce la dernière fois qu'ils ont nettoyé ces sols?" et "ramenez-moi à Beaubâtooooooooons!". Une belle bande de crétins parfaits et ingénus. Je n'en aimais que plus mon nouveau chez-moi.

On me fit patienter dans une petite salle à l'écart, au milieu de tous ces morveux piaillants que je dominai d'une bonne tête. L'un d'eux m'écrasa le pied, et il eut droit au regard le plus noir de son existence. Sale gosse.

Une femme de haute stature fit son entrée dans la pièce, imposant sans la moindre parole un silence de mort. Malgré son âge encore peu avancé (elle devait avoir la quarantaine) son chignon très serré tiré en haut de son crâne, sa posture stricte et son attitude sévère la vieillissaient et lui donnaient une autorité naturelle. Cette femme à la longue robe sorcière verte émeraude m'imposa immédiatement le respect et je me promis de tout faire pour ne pas la contrarier. Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard", lança-t-elle d'une voix forte à l'accent anglais très prononcé. "Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Car, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, cette école comporte quatre maisons différentes, qui ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle (elle marqua une légère pause) et Serpentard." Elle arpenta l'espace devant les élèves de long en large, poursuivant son discours. "Vos bonnes réponses en cours vaudront des points supplémentaires pour votre maison, toute infraction au règlement sera punie par la sanction d'une certaine somme de points. À la fin de l'année, la maison avec le plus de points remportera la coupe des quatre maisons. Et maintenant, suivez-moi."

Nous obtempérâmes et la suivîmes dans un brouhaha de voix aiguës. La petite foule se pressait, compacte, derrière elle, impatiente de découvrir la suite. Je dus bien admettre que j'étais moi-même rongée par l'excitation.

Finalement, nous pénétrâmes dans la salle le plus incroyable qu'il m'eût été donné de voir de toute ma vie. Nous marchions entre quatre tables très longues, autour desquelles des centaines d'élèves étaient assis. Au fond, une autre table, sans doute celle des professeurs, dominait les autres sur une estrade. Sur cette dernière, devant les professeurs, trônait un tabouret surmonté d'un chapeau miteux. Quatre étendards pendaient derrière la table, au mur, sans doute les emblèmes dès fameuses maisons (un serpent, un blaireau, un lion et un aigle). Mais le plus impressionnant, en plus de l'immensité de l'endroit, était sans doute le plafond, ou plutôt ce qui y ressemblait, puisqu'il représentait un ciel étoilé et au loin, une autre galaxie, avec une précision et une netteté étonnante.

Je sentais des paires d'yeux sur moi et les murmures surpris qui s'élevaient sur mon passage. Pfeuh. Je relevai le menton et affichai un air fier, et les ignorai avec soin. Néanmoins, en passant à la hauteur des trois filles du train, je baissai la tête et nous échangeâmes un sourire complice.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la hauteur du tabouret et McGonagall tira un parchemin de sa robe. Je compris vite le principe : appel des noms des nouveaux dans l'ordre alphabétique, désignation de la maison par le mystérieux chapeau parlant. Rien de bien sorcier (pardonnez mon humour. J'ai un léger penchant pour le sarcasme). Évidemment, ce fut bientôt mon tour.

"Chevalier", énonça clairement le professeur.

Je m'avançai sous l'attention générale. Les conversations reprirent, bourdonnement sourd derrière moi. Peu m'importaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire sur moi. Les médisances ne n'affectaient plus depuis bien longtemps.

Je posai le chapeau sur ma tête et il me tomba légèrement devant les yeux. Une petite voix tinta dans mon oreilles. "Ah! Du nouveau sang. Un beau mélange que voilà." Tu te prends pour qui, petit chapeau de mes deux. J'espère que tu n'as pas de poux, au moins. "Hm, je perçois tellement de choses contradictoires..." Tu t'y feras, c'est le propre de ma personnalité. Je ne sais jamais ce que je ne veux, bordel! "Tu as un tempérament rebelle et du caractère, mais tu n'aimes pas les changements. Tu es bornée et casse-cou mais portant très méfiante et nerveuse!" Mais tu vas te calmer, oui! Lire dans la tête des gens, pis quoi encore? Violation de propriété privée, je dis. Appelez la police, le ministère, qui vous voulez. Ah, les anglais et leurs idées tordues! "Une bonne dose de courage, d'intelligence et de loyauté... C'est bon, mon choix est fait."

"GRYFFONDOR!"

Je soufflai de soulagement et rejoignis la table qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Lily se décala immédiatement pour me laisser une place, s'écartant au maximum d'un beau garçon aux cheveux en pétard.

"Nola! Viens t'asseoir là!" S'écria-t-elle avec entrain et une expression que j'interprétai comme du soulagement. Je m'exécutai et elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant. Elle chuchota: "Tu me sauves de Potter. Je t'en serai éternellement redevable. Au fait, je peux t'appeler Nola?"

"Pas de soucis", répliquai-je. "C'est qui, ce Potter?"

"C'est moi", répondit une voix claironnante à ma droite, au timbre chaleureux et plaisant.

Lily me lança un regard alarmé et retourna à ses pommes de terre. Intriguée, je me retournai face à mon interlocuteur.

C'était un beau garçon, indéniablement. Pas un vrai bad boy, juste un gars se faisant passer pour en masquant par la même occasion ses véritables qualités. Une posture fière, une tignasse indomptable, des yeux chocolat encerclés par de fines lunettes rondes... Pas mal. Je ne voyais pas en quoi Lily semblait tant le détester. Il était pourtant plutôt mignon dans son genre.

"C'est donc toi le harceleur?", demandai-je, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

Ledit harceleur prit une mine offusquée et ma voisine me refila un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je pouffai.

"Hé, je ne suis pas une harceleur. Je dis juste que si Lily n'était pas si bornée, elle n'aurait pas à supporter des demandes incessantes. Un oui, ma chérie, et ton cauchemar éternel cessera à jamais", ricana Potter.

Les joues de mon amie prirent une teinte rosée qu'elle tenta de cacher derrière un geste obscène à son égard. Tachant de garder contenance, elle répliqua un "va te faire voir, Potter" et replongea dans son assiette. Mon voisin esquissa un sourire attendri à son attention et me tendit la main.

"James Potter. J'espère que ton amitié avec Lily et sa bande ne feront pas de toi une coincée refusant les avances d'un pur beau gosse."

Je serais sa main avec réticence tout en marmonnant mon prénom, appréciant peu le fait qu'il traite ma nouvelle amie de coincée. James me désigna les trois garçons assis à ses côtés.

"Voilà Peter, Remus, et Sirius", dit-il en me montrant successivement un garçon petit et rondelet ayant conservé les rondeurs infantiles, un joli garçon aux cheveux châtains et au doux regard chocolat, et... Un pur beau gosse. Nan, sans rire. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient juste avant ses épaules en boucles élégantes, ses yeux anthracites étaient hypnotisants, ses traits harmonieux et nobles. Tout dans sa posture indiquait la nonchalance, de sa cravate savamment desserrée à son sourire charmeur et faussement innocent, aux dents parfaitement alignées. Si James n'était qu'un gentil adolescent se cherchant des faux airs, ce Sirius était l'exemple parfait des méchants garçons que j'avais laissés en internat. Il était si beau, et m'attirait tant, que je le détestais aussitôt.

Ce dernier vrilla ses yeux sur moi, observant chaque détail de mon visage, me mettant mal à l'aise. Je sentis son regard s'attarder sur la balafre me défigurant, scruter attentivement la pupille fendue de mon œil gauche, dont le noir se mélangeait curieusement avec le miel, presque jaune, de mon iris. Puis il s'accouda à la table, se rapprochant de moi pour voir au-delà de James.

"Aah, mais on dirait que y'a du potentiel sous cette robe", m'aguicha-t-il, accompagnant sa remarque inadéquate et surtout très beauf d'un clin d'œil. "Ça te dit que je te fasse visiter les placards de Poudlard? Il y en a plein, mais on peut tous les essayer."

Ravi de sa petite phrase pleines de sous-entendus que je n'eus aucune peine à comprendre, il sourit et croqua dans la pomme qui se trouvait dans sa main. Estomaquée intérieurement par tant d'audace, je répliquai. Il s'adressait tout de même à Enola Chevalier, bon sang. Je n'avais jamais eu la langue dans ma poche, et ça n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

"Alors, Black... C'est ça, Black, n'est-ce pas? Laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose." Je joignis mes mains au-dessus de mon plat de purée et pris un ton philosophe. "Les femmes... Les femmes ne sont pas des êtres compliqués. À vrai dire, il n'y a rien de plus simple : avec de la galanterie, de l'humour, un physique à leur goût, tu as toutes tes chances. Mais, comme visiblement tu ne rentres dans aucune de ces catégories à mon avis et que tu traites les femmes comme des objets - (je lui adressai un sourire hypocrite) - oublie les filles qui sont trop intelligentes pour toi et concentre ton attention sur celles qui sont à ta véritable portée."

Son visage pourtant si sûr de lui vira au cramoisi et sa mâchoire se crispa de fureur. "Espèce de sale petite..."

"Patmol.", l'interrompit Remus.

Black serra ses poings puis les relâcha. Avec une voix de nouveau sereine, il me lança : "Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, Chevalier. Apparemment, tu ne choisis pas les ennemis les plus faciles. Tu viens à peine d'arriver, et ça fait six ans qu'on règne en maîtres avec les Maraudeurs. Attends-toi à des mauvaises surprises."

Après cette menace, il adressa un signe de tête aux autres et ils se décalèrent légèrement, mettant leur conversation hors de portée de nos oreilles. Je fis volte-face et m'indignai.

"Non mais c'est quoi ce con? Il se prend pour qui, sous prétexte qu'il a une gueule d'ange?!"

Lily, Rubi et Niu s'esclaffèrent. "Ça fait des années que personne n'a cloué le bec à cet idiot, Nola. Merci, ô grande Enola", rit Rubi en faisant mine de se prosterner devant moi.

"Je t'érige un temple demain, tu veux une statue grandeur nature?", proposa Lily

Je leur topai dans la main. "Contente toi de me passer une part de cheesecake", souris-je.

"Aaaaargh", soupirai-je en me jetant sur le lit à baldaquin en mode baleine. "Je n'ai jamais autant mangé de ma vie."

Ma voix me parvint étouffée à travers les draps, ma tête étant profondément enfoncée dans la couverture épaisse. Les trois autres pouffèrent. Nous étions remontées en même temps que tous les autres élèves, mais mes camarades de chambre avaient tenu à effectuer un détour pour me montrer le premier des sept autres étages. On aurait pu y passer des heures, mais nous nous étions contentées de passer en coup de vent avec la promesse d'explorer plus le lendemain. Nous avions ainsi rejoint la tour des Gryffondor avec une demi heure de retard, mais Lily étant préfète, personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire, pas même les quatre imbéciles qu'on surnommait les Maraudeurs. J'avais bien sûr eu droit au regard mauvais de la part de Black, regard que je lui avait rendu. Il avait beau avoir un visage - et sans doute un corps - à tomber par terre, il n'en restait pas moins un débile profond à la cervelle aussi utile que son existence (c'est-à-dire zéro).

J'avais découvert avec émerveillement le dortoir des sixièmes années. Spacieux, confortable et chaleureux, il était occupé par six lits à baldaquins aux rideaux bordeaux. Nos affaires avaient été déposées au pied de chaque lit, dont deux étaient encore vides.

"Mais c'est qu'on a le dortoir pour nous quatre!" M'exclamai-je joyeusement.

"Oooh, si seulement", soupira Niu. "Tu n'as juste pas encore la joie de connaître nos colocataires."

Un hurlement suraigu retentit alors dans la cage d'escaliers et mes amies se regardèrent avec affliction. "Et voila la douce mélodie du malheur", ajouta Lily, le visage sombre.

Deux filles débarquèrent alors dans la chambre. La première, la propriétaire de la voix de poule éraillée, était une jolie fille à la chevelure raide châtain clair descendant jusqu'aux fesses. Ses traits, à la beauté banale, n'avaient pas cette délicatesse si féminine, ni ce charme qu'on remarque chez d'autres. La fille la précédant, en revanche, n'avait absolument rien à envier aux modèles faisant la couverture du Teen Vogue.

Ses cheveux blond cendré retombaient autour de son visage à l'ovale parfait en un carré élégant et parfaitement coupé en mèches souples et soyeuses. Elle avait des yeux bleus et, si son amie possédait plutôt une poitrine généreuse, elle était au contraire tout en longueur. Hissée sur une paire de jambes interminables, elle atteignait facilement 1.70m. Sa silhouette longiligne et gracieuse eut le don de m'exaspérer prodigieusement, et je vis en jetant un coup d'œil à mes voisines que je n'étais pas la seule.

Twiggy s'approcha de moi avec un sourire impeccable pendu aux lèvres. Elle me tendit la main.

"Te voilà donc! Ravie de te rencontrer, Enola. Je suis Catherine Tramell, et (elle désigna l'autre) voici Blair Witch. Je suis sûre que nous allons être amies."

"C'est ça, ouais", acquiesçai-je, peu convaincue. Le jour où elles et moi serions amies, il pleuvrait sans doute des beaux gosses qui ne sont pas gais, plus vieux, célèbres ou déjà casés. Ou mieux, des pizzas. Oui, tout le monde préfère les pizzas aux beaux gosses.

Sur un signe de la main et un énième sourire de publicité, les deux mégères quittèrent le dortoir et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain en piaillant.

"Aaaaah, je les déteste", s'écria Lily en s'éventant. "Autant cette bécasse de Blair est facile à haïr avec ses manies de prostituée, autant l'autre - elle cracha littéralement le mot - se cache sous des mines de princesse alors qu'elle est pire que Witch!"

"Bien sûr", intervint Rubi, "tous les mecs n'y voient que du feu. Elle papillone entre chaque Maraudeur, et même Remus tombe dans le panneau."

Elle soupira de désespoir et s'assit sur son lit. Nous l'imitâmes.

"Enfin, faites pas cette tête d'enterrement! On est pas obligées de les supporter h24", m'exclamai-je. "Le truc, c'est qu'il faudrait qu'on ait notre propre endroit, notre repère, où personne ne viendrait nous déranger et où on pourrait faire ce qu'on veut. Ça doit bien exister, dans ce château énorme?"

Les trois filles se jetèrent un coup d'œil avec malice. "Oh oui", sourit Niu. "Mais d'abord, on a quelque chose d'important à faire. Avec les filles - elle jeta successivement un regard aux deux autres - on doit te dire quelque chose de capital. Lily, quand tu veux."

La rousse prit la parole avec un air mi-sérieux, mi-amusé. "Nola, tu as aujourd'hui prouvé ta valeur en tant que future copine en sympathisant immédiatement avec des psycho-rats-de-bibliothèque (elle ignora le commentaire indigné de Rubi) et a gagné notre respect éternel en ridiculisant Sirius Black."

Elle sortit un parchemin d'une boîte sous son lit et le déplia avec délicatesse, comme s'il allait la brûler, puis en commença la lecture.

"Jures-tu, sur les lois sacrées de notre bientot quatuor, de ne rien laisser entraver notre prochaine amitié?"

"Je le jure", ai-je confirmé.

"De détester quoi qu'il arrive les Maraudeurs?"

"Une seconde", ai-je plaidé. "Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous les détestez autant? Je veux dire, Black, ça se comprend, Potter à la rigueur, mais les autres ont vraiment l'air inoffensifs."

Les filles ont échangé des regards appuyés, mal à l'aise. Enfin, Rubi prit la parole.

"C'est à cause de moi."

Elle se racla la gorge, visiblement gênée. "Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Je veux dire, les Maraudeurs ont toujours été les Maraudeurs, et nous des filles plus ou moins studieuses - du moins en apparence - mais on entreprenait plus ou moins des rapports cordiaux et distants - bon, sauf entre Lily et James où l'histoire a toujours été un peu plus compliquée. Quand on est jeune, tout et plus simple, mais à partir de la cinquième année, on a commencé à envisager d'autre sortes de possibilités entre les deux sexes, on va dire."

Elle marqua une pose, tripotant nerveusement une bague à son annulaire gauche, un joli bijou en or très délicat.

"J'étais très amoureuse de Remus, et je crois qu'il m'appréciait bien, lui aussi. Il semblait calme et posé, travailleur et doux. Un soir, apres la victoire d'un match de Quidditch dûment arrosée, ce qui devait arriver arriva - elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles - et..."

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux s'embuèrent. "Et tout s'est enchaîné, du retard, des vomissements."

Je saisis aussitôt. Elle éclata en sanglots sans parvenir à terminer. Ce sujet était l'un des plus sensibles pour elle et elle venait de m'en faire part alors que l'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures. J'étais touchée, émue et révoltée.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite?", ai-je demandé avec douceur.

"Elle a essayé d'en faire part à Remus, et il s'est dérobé. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il était désolé, quil etait mauvais et quil ne fallait plus que Rubi l'approche. Il ne lui a apporté aucun soutient et l'a laissée se débrouiller avec tous les frais d'avortement magique", poursuivit Lily. Ses yeux verts brillaient de colère. "Elle a été avec nous à St-Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier, et tout s'y est bien passé, heureusement. Mais en revenant, Remus l'ignorait. Il n'a même pas demandé comment elle allait et sa manière de s'excuser fut de laisser une boîte de chocogrenouille dans la chambre, avec un désolé griffonné à la va-vite. Quand tu viens d'avorter à tout juste quinze ans, "désolé", c'est vraiment pas suffisant."

"Et depuis ce jour, on se déteste", termina Niu. "Ce... Ce chien n'a pas osé apporter son soutient à Rubi qui en avait tant besoin et a arrêté de lui parler alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'aimait."

"Mais personne n'a tenté de faire la paix, de savoir pourquoi il avait agit ainsi?"

"Cet imbécile n'ose même plus me regarder en face!" Explosa enfin Rubi, les joues couvertes de larmes.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une rage contenue trop longtemps. La douleur, la haine et le chagrin se lisaient facilement sur ses traits, déformant son si joli visage. Debout, les poings serrés, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la jeune fille fofolle et rigolote que j'avais vue quelques minutes auparavant. Tous les muscles tendus à l'extrême, la mâchoire contractée, elle était l'effigie-meme de la souffrance. Je vis aux regards écarquillés de mes voisines qu'en plus de cinq ans d'amitié, elles ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça.

Puis, soudainement, son visage se décomposa et elle tomba à genoux. Et elle pleura.

Longtemps, sans relâche, déversant toute cette peine qui s'était logée en elle depuis des mois. Si je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, je comprenais extrêmement bien la rage, la douleur d'être dédaignée par les gens que l'on aimait, la solitude. Au milieu de nous trois, elle soulagea enfin sa peine.

Rubi se frotta les yeux et renifla. Elle avait les yeux tout enflés et rouges, le nez qui coulait et les cheveux en pétard.

"J'suis pas belle à voir, pas vrai?" Lança-t-elle piteusement. Elle se reprit. "Quoi qu'il en soit... Je suis heureuse que tu aies posé la question, Nola." Elle inspira profondément puis souffla. "Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je crois que... Je crois qu'il fallait que ça arrive."

Je pressai doucement sa main. "Je jure solennellement que je vous protégerais comme mes sœurs et que je collerais une tarte à Remus Lupin."

Niu et Lily rirent et même Rubi parvint à esquisser un sourire. Certaines personnes ont le don de prendre une part importante de votre vie en un court laps de temps, et ces filles en faisaient de toute évidence partie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh là là ! Encore du retard ! Quelle surprise !_

 _Je m'excuse pour tout, entre le travail scolaire et de mauvaises nouvelles dans ma vie privée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture malgré toute ma bonne volonté. J'essaie tout de même de conserver des chapitres de qualité et passablement long et c'est plus difficile que prévu étant donné que j'écris au fur et à mesure. C'est dur, la vie._

 _Mais le voilà finalement, le petit troisième ! Alléluia. Pas trop d'action (ça va venir no worries). J'ai même casé un peu de Jily à la fin. Quoi de mieux hehehe._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Jilyann xx_

* * *

"Debout là dedans!"

Une masse s'abattit sur moi en m'écrasant comme une crêpe. Clouée à mon matelas, la tête profondément enfouie dans mon oreiller, il m'était plus ou moins impossible de repousser l'ennemi.

"Hm-hmmmmm!" Tentai-je d'articuler.

"J'ai pas tout saisi, je t'avoue."

Je relevais péniblement la tête. "Rubiiiii!"

L'intéressée daigna enfin de se relever en pouffant, tandis que je sortais de mon lit, bougonne. Mince, il était trop tôt pour se lever un samedi, tout de même !

Witch et Tramell babillaient gaiement dans un coin de la pièce. Niu avait laissé tomber ses livres pour une fois et s'habillait en sifflotant.

Je me traînai à la salle de bain. Lily, en pyjama, se brossait les dents et les cheveux en même temps (ne me demandez pas comment elle fait. C'est physiquement impossible de bien faire les deux.) Elle m'avait expliqué qu'il lui fallait chaque matin quinze bonnes minutes pour démêler sa tignasse rousse. Quinze minutes pour des cheveux, j'ai envie de dire, à ce moment-là tu les coupes.

Des trois autres, c'était d'elle que je m'étais le plus rapprochée en une semaine. Comme moi, elle avait de la répartie et un fort penchant pour le sarcasme.

"Halut, ha elle aux oies hormant"

"J'ai pas dormi tant que ça", baillai-je. "C'est qu'elle heure?"

Elle cracha dans le lavabo et posa ses brosses. "Dix heures."

Quoi? C'était pas ce que j'appelais une grasse matinée, moi. Mon sommeil était très mauvais et je me réveillais sans cesse, donc j'avais besoin de plus de temps au lit. Mon record stationnait à 15h, pour l'instant, mais j'espérais le surpasser dans quelques temps.

"Pourquoi vous me réveillez si tôt ?", m'indignai-je. "C'est samedi, y'a pas encore de Quidditch. Je te rappelle que tu m'as forcée à terminer ma métamorphose jeudi soir et que Slughorn ne nous a pas donné de devoirs hier parce que notre potion était parfaite - merci Merlin, j'étais avec toi. Alors, t'as intérêt à me donner une bonne excuse."

"Ce que tu peux être chiante, des fois", me réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. "C'est impossible de te faire des surprises."

Elle me laissa sur ses paroles et sortit de la salle de bain. "Hé! De quelle surprise tu parles?"

 _Ellipse_

Je descendis au déjeuner dix minutes plus tard, après m'être rapidement habillée et coiffée. Le temps était encore clément, aussi avais-je juste endossé la chemise réglementaire dont j'avais roulé les manches, et la jupe sur une paire de collants.

Cela faisait une semaine à peine que j'étais là et pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie plus à ma place. Le jour suivant mon arrivée, juste après les cours, nous avions sillonné les corridors, les classes, la bibliothèque, tout le château. Les filles n'avaient montré les passages secrets qu'elles connaissaient (et avaient fermement refusé de me dire comment elles les avaient découverts). Et j'étais en possession du Saint-Graal : la Bible de Poudlard.

Comment des filles aussi sages en apparence que Lily, Niu et Rubi en étaient venues à mettre au point un tel bouquin? Je n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était du pur génie. En plus d'avoir établi un plan relativement détaillé du domaine, elles avaient mis au point une fiche d'identité pour chaque élève de leur année - grave flippant, si vous voulez mon avis. Comment avaient-elles appris que Miles Norris avait des hémorroïdes et à quoi cela pouvait leur servir, je n'en savait fichtrement rien, et ne tenais vraiment pas à le savoir. Cela devait être un excellent moyen de pression. ("Norris, file moi ta branche de choc ou je dis à tout le monde que t'as des hémorroïdes!").

Comme je disais, grave flippant, mais utile.

Et ce satané Sirius Black avait commencé à me pourrir la vie.

Je veux dire, sur une échelle d'emmerdeurs, vous avez les petits, ceux de la vie de tous les jours, qui se parquent trop près de votre voiture et vous empêchent d'en sortir, ou encore qui vous passent devant dans les files de supermarché, et j'en passe. Y a encore les moyens, ceux qui vous les brisent, les crétins qui se la pètent et vous ridiculisent. Et pis y a les Black, les grands, et là faut un tel niveau de débilité et de narcissisme que c'est vraiment dur d'avoir la promotion moyen/grand. Voir impossible.

Il avait réussi à me rendre la vie impossible ces cinq derniers jours, ne me lâchant pas d'une basque avec ses répliques lourdes et macho, surgissant des endroits les plus impromptus, me lançant des sorts de tous les côtés. Il m'avait ridiculisée en métamorphose en me transformant « accidentellement » en truie volante (le pire était que McGonagall avait attribué cinq points pour cette magnifique transformation. Elle avait grandement baissé dans mon estime à ce moment-là). Il m'avait teint les cheveux, cassé mon sac à dos neuf, bousculée dans les couloirs. On aurait dit qu'il savait exactement où et quand je me trouvais ; on aurait dit qu'il savait toujours quoi dire ou faire pour me faire enrager.

La Grande Salle, à cette heure, était encore bondée d'élèves qui, comme moi, devaient aimer la grasse matinée (sauf que ces derniers ne s'étaient probablement pas fait réveiller par un mammouth échoué). Je m'assis péniblement à la table des rouges et or, ne prêtant que bien peu d'attention à ceux qui m'entouraient. Bien mal m'en pris, puisque mes voisines se trouvaient être Laurel et Hardy en personne, version sorcier avec la paire de gros seins en prime.

« Oh, c'était génial », racontait Tramell en s'éventant dramatiquement de ses mains manucurées. « Quand je pense que Meadows a laissé passer un tel coup, franchement, quelle idiote. »

« Ouais, c'est clair », approuva Blair, comme à son habitude.

Grâce à la Bible, je savais très bien que Victoria Meadows n'était autre que l'ex de ce cher Black – enfin, ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'avais retenu cette information, ni pourquoi le prénom de cette garce parmi tant d'autres. Alors oui, j'étais d'accord avec Tramell sur ce point – évidemment que c'était une idiote, elle était sortie avec Black, non d'un chien ! – mais je ne tenais vraiment pas à apprendre ce qui était si génial que ça.

« Je sens que c'est le bon. Je vais aller dire à Michael que c'est terminé. Il ne savait pas embrasser, de toute manière », compléta-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Et c'est ainsi que la grande idylle de Catherine Tramell prit fin trois jours après son commencement. Elle avait pourtant juré que c'était le bon, lui aussi », annonçai-je avec le ton d'un commentateur télé blasé en enfournant une cuillerée de céréales dans ma bouche. « Jeté comme une vieille bouse de dragon, Michael mourut d'une atroce dépression pendant que son ex fourrait sa langue au plus profond du gosier du grand Sirius Black. »

L'intéressée se tourna vers moi, prêtant enfin attention à ma misérable personne.

« Personne ne t'as sonnée, Chevalier. Retourne à tes…. »

Elle jaugea mes flocons d'avoines du regard, dégoûtée.

« À tes graines pour lapin et ne te mêle plus de mes affaires personnelles ! », ajouta-t-elle.

Elle mordit une dernière fois dans la carotte qu'elle était en train de grignoter et adressa un signe de tête à Blair. Les deux compères se levèrent d'un bond, traversant la salle sous les regards des quelques curieux qui avaient entendu notre altercation. À mi-chemin, Tramell croisa Black, lui fit sans doute les yeux doux et lui adressa rapidement quelques mots, avant de filer vers la sortie, Witch sur les talons.

Ce déjeuner pourri n'était apparemment pas encore fini car mon meilleur ennemi prit place à côté de moi. Sa chemise avait les deux premiers boutons ouverts, la cravate était desserrée.

« Chevalier ! », claironna-t-il. « Alors, tu t'es finalement débarrassée de la teinture bleue ? »

J'envisageai un court instant de l'étrangler avec sa maudite cravate.

« Comme tu peux le voir », marmonnai-je en désignant mes cheveux à nouveau bruns, tout à mes céréales. Peut-être se découragerait-il si je ne m'énervais pas. Pourtant, le coup de la teinture m'avait bien fait enrager hier matin lorsque je m'étais aperçue dans la glace, en retard, juste cinq minutes avant le début des cours. J'avais dû prétexter toute la journée un nouveau goût pour la culture punk avant que Lily ne parvienne à me trouver la potion pour me libérer de ma tignasse céruléenne.

« Dommage, ça t'allais bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas venu ici parler problèmes capillaires – bien que ça ne te ferais pas de mal, tu t'obstines avec cette satanée queue de cheval qui doit t'abîmer les cheveux. »

Je grinçai des dents. J'avais gardé cette habitude de Beauxbâtons, et de toute façon, ce n'était certainement pas un mec qui allait me donner des conseils pour mes cheveux ! (Même si je me devais de concéder que les siens brillaient autant que le poil lustré d'un bichon maltais.)

« Non, je viens parce que j'ai réfléchi. »

« J'ignorai que tu possédais ce talent. C'est pourtant destiné aux personnes intelligentes et je regrette, ça ne vient malheureusement pas dans notre pack spécial playboy narcissique. Tente un autre magasin. »

« Ah-ah, je me pisse dessus, Chevalier. Je disais donc que j'avais agi puérilement ces derniers jours et je te propose, en échange, de régler nos petits… Différents de manière plus adulte. Tu aimes jouer, Chevalier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il me chantait encore là ? Était-ce une ruse ? Peut-être allait-il me caler une boule puante sous le nez et se barrer en ricanant comme un gamin - il savait si bien le faire, j'en avais malheureusement déjà fait les frais cette semaine. Par Merlin, bien sûr que j'aimais jouer. J'avais le goût du risque. Mais quand même, il n'allait pas tenter de tout régler avec une partie de poker ?

« C'est quoi ton histoire encore, Black ? Je te préviens, si tu cherches une partenaire pour un strip-poker, demande à ta basse-cour ou mieux, Tramell, comme ça elle arrêtera de me brailler aux oreilles que t'es un super coup. »

« Elle a dit ça ? », s'enquit-il, radieux.

Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Ses yeux gris s'assombrirent comme un ciel d'orage. Il joignit ses mains et prit un ton sérieux. Je l'aurais presque cru s'il ne s'était pas s'agit de lui.

« Je te propose un défi. »

Il sortit de son sac à dos un plateau de bois d'ébène verni et posa deux pions de porcelaine dessus. Des cases blanches serpentaient sur toute sa surface. « C'est un pariarem », m'apprit Black. « Dans l'antiquité, quand deux sorciers – souvent des marchands – avaient des problèmes, ils utilisaient ce jeu pour les résoudre de manière plus ou moins réglo. Tous les coups étaient permis, tant que ça n'incluait pas de blessure physique. C'est ce que je te propose. »

« Un jeu ? Tu te fiches de moi, Black, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument pas. Ça se joue à deux et c'est un peu comme ce jeu moldu, là, action ou vérité. Tout d'abord, les joueurs conviennent de ce qu'ils parient – ils doivent être les deux d'accord. Chaque joueur lance alors un pari tour à tour à son adversaire. S'il réussit, il avance d'une case et s'il échoue, il recule. Simple manière d'entretenir une concurrence saine et qui ne fait de mal à personne. »

« Simple manière de me lancer les défis les plus idiots pour me ridiculiser, aussi. »

Les yeux de Black pétillèrent avec plus d'ardeur. « Personne n'a dit que tu étais obligée de les faire. »

« Ah oui ? Et si je refuse ton pari ? »

« Tu as perdu et la mise du départ me revient automatiquement.

« Et j'y gagne quoi, moi ? »

« Tu as l'occasion de me faire payer ce que je t'ai fait subir cette semaine et mieux : si tu gagnes, je fais le serment de te laisser en paix jusqu'à la fin de tes années à Poudlard. »

Cela semblait prometteur. Je sentais déjà que j'allais regretter mon choix.

« Marché conclu, Black. Mais si tu t'es foutu de moi, je te promets que je te le ferai payer. »

Je mis dans ma bouche la dernière cuillerée de mon déjeuner et me levai. Je ne tenais pas à passer une seconde de plus en la compagnie de ce dégénéré avec lequel je venais de passer un accord complètement dingue.

Je marchai rapidement vers la sortie, sentant une paire d'yeux anthracite rivés dans mon dos.

« Ce soir à minuit, Chevalier ! »

 _Ellipse_

« Attends. T'as fait quoi ? »

Niu me regardais de travers depuis deux minutes. À peine revenue de la Grande Salle, je m'étais empressée de leur relater les événements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Si Lily s'était frotté les mains à l'idée de leur faire subir je ne savais quels trucs tordus, Rubi était restée silencieuse et Niu avait carrément mal digéré l'histoire.

« Bon, on peut arrêter de parler de ça ? », s'est enquise la métisse. « Parlons un peu de la surprise. »

« Ah oui ! J'avais complètement zappé ! » Lily se tourna vers moi. « Dis, on avait prévu un p'tit pique-nique à Pré-au-Lard, le village voisin. Bon, théoriquement on pourrait attendre la sortie qui est dans deux semaines, mais… Ça te tente ? »

« Et comment ! », m'exclamai-je. « Mais attendez, vous comptez passer par où ? »

« Tu te souviens de la sorcière borgne ? »

 _Ellipse_

L'illégalité, c'était mon truc.

J'avais déjà piqué des trucs en magasins pour le fun, fumé des trucs illicites, aidé à réaliser des affaires louches. Mais là, quand même, c'était fort.

Bien entendu, sortir de l'enceinte d'un collège, c'était interdit et difficile ; quand ce dernier était sorcier, c'était carrément dangereux, voire impossible.

Mais alors sortir en douce, un samedi matin à onze heures en plein jour, les couloirs remplis d'élèves, de fantômes et de professeurs, en étant un groupe de 4 sans sortilège de camouflage ou d'invisibilité, afin d'emprunter un passage secret pour se rendre dans le village voisin en toute illégalité – ça relevait de la pure folie. Heureusement, j'étais parfaitement dotée de ce côté-là (à vrai dire, je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer ou m'en réjouir).

Mais la chandelle en avait valu le coup. Une fois sortie du passage et débouché dans la rue principale, j'en étais restée coite. Les échoppes et les divers magasins se découpaient dans le ciel bleu limpide. Une petite brise, accompagnant ce mois de septembre, soufflait agréablement et m'ébouriffait les cheveux, déjà incoiffables de base. Les enseignes se balançaient au gré du vent, et c'était juste magnifique.

Nous marchions depuis dix minutes. Nous avions quitté la route principale et étions sorties du village : à présent, les champs se profilaient à l'horizon et, derrière nous, la silhouette imposante du château se détachait sur l'azur de la voûte céleste. Soudain, Lily se dirigea vers un grand saule, esseulé au milieu des prairies. Elle s'assit et nous l'imitâmes.

« Niu, balance la bouffe ! », s'écria joyeusement Rubi.

L'intéressée sortit de son sac à dos une pile de sandwiches et une énorme plaque de chocolat. Quatre bouteilles de Bièraubeurre suivirent le tout. Je m'aperçus alors que malgré mon déjeuner tardif, je mourrais de faim.

Nous nous emparâmes chacune d'un sandwich et j'entamai la discussion.

« Une raison particulière de ce pique-nique ? Et d'où sort la nourriture ? » Je baissai la voix. « Vous la faites quand même pas importer de chez vous ? »

« Cuisines de Poudlard », mâchouilla Niu, tout en tâchant d'essuyer la mayonnaise qui lui coulait lentement sur le menton. « Et il n'y a pas de raison particulière pour passer du temps entre amies, non ? »

Mais c'était exactement ça.

J'avais toujours dû me changer, agir comme quelqu'un d'autre pour impressionner les gens. Dans la société actuelle, tout le monde était jugé sur le physique, sur la popularité, sur ce genre de choses futiles et stupides qui ne comptaient absolument pas. À quoi bon être dans ce qu'on appelait l'élite si on jouait le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Les vrais amis vous acceptaient tels que vous étiez, et n'étaient pas là seulement que dans les bons moments. C'était dans les épreuves que l'on se rendait le mieux compte de qui nous aimait réellement, et je ne pouvais pas me vanter d'en avoir eu beaucoup. La déception, encore et toujours. La confiance qui partait en fumée.

Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que l'on pouvait m'apprécier pour la personne que j'étais réellement. Je voulais dire, il y avait bien eu Solène et Camille, mais… Elles n'étaient pas là l'été, lorsque je vivais mes pires moments. Elles n'avaient pas été là, tout simplement parce que je ne m'étais jamais confiée à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même et que je n'avais jamais plus accordé ma totale confiance à un autre être. Ça avait juste toujours été me, myself and I.

Mais ce déménagement, qui m'avait alors paru comme un châtiment injuste, ressemblait plus maintenant à une sorte de nouveau départ. Comme on me donnait une seconde chance, des autres amies, une nouvelle vie.

Je mordis dans mon sandwich. Il était si bon, avait une saveur si familière, que j'en eus envie de pleurer.

« Bon », commença Lily. « Je crois qu'il est important de parler de l'affaire Black. Des idées ? »

« Il faut frapper là où ça fait mal », observa Rubi.

Niu inclina sa tête sur le côté. « Pour moi, les choses qui rendent Black populaire se classifient en trois. De un, le Quidditch. Deuxièmement, son corps de dieu grec. Et pour terminer, ses amis à l'humour déjanté - en farces vraiment drôles, pas en propos sexistes », énuméra-t-elle sur ses doigts.

Je voyais pertinemment où elle voulait en venir.

"Si on enlève ces trois atouts à Black..."

"Il devient vulnérable", compléta la chinoise. "Simple et efficace."

"Et comment on fait ?", s'enquit Lily, le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

"Là réside toute la subtilité", susurra Niu. "Si nous commencions par enlever une à une les briques de son incroyable existence, afin qu'il se retrouve au niveau de celles et ceux qu'il a rabaissé toute sa scolarité?"

"C'est plutôt brusque, comme retour à la réalité", souris-je.

Son plan machiavélique commençait à me plaire de plus en plus. Bien entendu, j'étais loin de me douter de ce que ce misérable Sirius Black allait me réserver par la suite.

 _Ellipse_

Je revins de mon pique-nique entre filles plus tard que prévu. En tant que représentantes de la gente féminines, nous n'avions pas failli à notre réputation et mené une discussion de plus de deux heures sur les garçons, les cours, les garçons, la famille, les garçons et leurs vies respectives. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour échapper aux questions personnelles et elles avaient rapidement saisi le message : je n'étais pas prête à en parler. En même temps, quand vous aviez un père comme le mien, vous évitiez le sujet, croyez-moi.

Il semblait que Lily aussi ne soit pas très à l'aise avec son passé récent. Elle se trémoussait, se tordait les mains, mordait sa lèvre fiévreusement. C'était tellement évident et elle mentait tellement mal que ça m'en faisait de la peine ; elle affirmait que son été c'était bien déroulé, que sa famille était parfaite et qu'elle détestait James Potter. Je ne savais laquelle de ces affirmations était la plus fausse.

J'avais joué le jeu, bien sûr, tout le monde l'avait fait. Mais ces non-dits pesaient sur notre bonne humeur et avaient rapidement terni l'ambiance, et nous avions plié bagage.

De retour dans le dortoir, je checkais rapidement l'heure à ma montre. Il était 16 heures. Il me restait bien trop de temps avant le rendez-vous de ce soir.

Le rendez-vous. C'était ridicule. J'étais en train de me triturer le cerveau, de sélectionner ma tenue et de penser à des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être : ce n'était pas un rancard. C'était un stupide rendez-vous pour me débarrasser de cet immonde Sirius Black. Enfin, non, pas immonde. Son corps était loin d'être dégueu. Mais tout de même, je n'étais pas là pour séduire, j'étais là pour vaincre ! Pourquoi avais-je cette satanée boule au ventre ? On aurait dit une ado excitée par son premier rendez-vous galant. Le fait de me retrouver là, nerveuse comme une gamine, me fit brusquement remonter deux ans en arrière.

 _Flashback_

"Allez, Enola ! On va bien s'amuser."

Charlotte, à moitié affalée dans le canapé défoncé de la chambre que nous partagions, tentait désespérément de me convaincre de la suivre. Une cigarette à la main, elle était déjà prête depuis au moins une heure : elle avait enfilé un top rose lacé lâchement par devant et une jupe noire qui laissaient peu de place à l'imagination. Elle avait quinze ans, elle en paraissait cinq de plus. Moi, dans mon vieux t-shirt à l'effigie de Pink Floyd, j'en faisais deux de moins.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la penderie et me jeta un jean noir ultra moulant.

"Enfile ça et suis moi. T'as qu'à rester avec ton t-shirt, si tu tiens tant que ça à ressembler à une clodo ou à une rockeuse, mais bon c'est un peu la même chose. Moi, je bouge chez Garance."

J'obéis et enfilai le pantalon, dépitée. Il me coupait la circulation et je pensai brièvement à cet article qui annonçait des varices et de la cellulite à toutes celles qui portaient des pantalons trop serrés, avant de me ressaisir. Je l'attrapai par le bras, désespérée.

"Char, ne me laisse pas ici toute seule. Je ne le sens pas, pour cette fête. Tout le monde sera bourré, ça va être chiant pour moi. Reste à l'internat avec moi", la suppliai-je.

"Hors de question. C'est la fête du siècle, et elle a invité les garçons du cinquième, ceux qui sont plus vieux et super sexy. Je compte bien partir à la pêche ce soir, et tu devrais faire pareil !"

Sur ce, elle ne me laissa plus protester et m'agrippa de ses ongles rouge vif' m'entraînant à sa suite.

La fête battait son plein chez Garance. Sa maison était immense. À l'internat, il y avait deux catégories de personnes : ceux qui avaient tout pour bien faire et qui jouaient les rebelles, et ceux qui n'avaient rien et se faisaient emporter dans cette spirale malfaisante. Garance faisait partie de la première catégorie, et elle profitait de la maison dès que ses parents avaient le dos tourné.

Il n'était que dix heures, et pourtant des jeunes vomissaient déjà dans les parterres bien ordonnés d'hortensia qui poussaient devant la demeure. C'était absurde et ridicule. Je détestais tout cela. Les gens s'en amusaient, mais c'était mon calvaire ; je l'avais fui, et voilà qu'il me collait à la peau ou que j'aille.

"Char, je ne le sens pas...", marmonnai-je.

"Oh allez, t'as quatorze ans, t'es plus un bébé. Bombe le torse et rentre le ventre, et va draguer un type. C'est pas compliqué." Elle se ravisa. "Bon, c'est vrai que t'as pas beaucoup de marchandise et que t'es vraiment pas mise en valeur. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, va dans ton coin et fais-toi oublier, ok ?"

Elle pénétra dans la maison et je la suivis avec appréhension. Aussitôt rentrée, elle se dirigea vers un groupe de gars déjà bien alcoolisés et se pavana devant eux, sous leurs regards brouillés et lubriques. Elle jouait avec le feu. Et en plus, elle m'avait laissée seule.

Je sortis de ma poche arrière un paquet de cigarette et en retirai fébrilement une. C'était une très mauvaise idée que d'être venue ici. Comme d'habitude, je resterais dans mon coin, j'essuierais quelques remarques déplacées et attendrais la fin avec impatience. Charlotte savait très bien que je détestais les fêtes, que je détestais Garance et que je détestais boire. Et la vérité, c'était qu'elle s'en fichait comme de son dernier mec.

Je pris ma boîte d'allumettes et tentai d'en gratter une. Malheureusement, mes mains tremblaient et la boîte finit par terre.

"Bon sang !"

Je m'agenouillai et en ramassai une poignée. Une voix suave et sensuelle m'interrompit soudainement.

"Je peux t'aider ?"

Je relevai la tête, intimidée. Son propriétaire était grand, musclé, et incontestablement plus âgé que moi. Une tignasse de cheveux bouclés châtain clair masquaient presque ses deux yeux bleus presque transparents. Son nez était légèrement de travers et deux fossettes étaient révélées par un sourire discret et tout simplement charmant. Son torse était impeccablement moulé dans un t-shirt blanc (il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien porter) et un jean brut complétait sa tenue. Il avait une bière à la main et s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le linteau de la porte de la cuisine, indifférent au vacarme environnant. Il était juste parfait.

"Je m'appelle Adam."

 _Fin du flashback_

Adam.

"N'y pense pas. Ce n'est qu'un idiot."

Et elle faisait son come-back, cette saleté de conscience. Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Au fond de moi, je savais bien qu'il fallait que j'arrête de le voir. Je n'étais là que deux mois sur douze et j'étais presque sûre que la majorité du temps il sortait avec tout ce qui bougeait dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Et pourtant... Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de vrai entre nous. J'en étais certaine.

Se concentrer sur le présent. Black. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire, avec lui et son jeu stupide ? S'il avait spécifié qu'il me laisserait tranquille si je gagnais, il n'avait en rien précisé ce qu'il attendait de moi. Ça avait tout pour être louche.

17h, tic tac, tic tac. Je faisais les cent pas depuis une heure. Lily était quelque part à la bibliothèque, Rubi devait vaguement rôder autour des cuisines de Poudlard et Niu arnaquait une première année en lui arrachant deux gallions de l'heure pour ses cours d'appui. Je décidai d'aller rejoindre la première pour passer le temps. Après tout, rien ne pouvait être pire que cette pièce étouffante dans laquelle je ne faisais qu'angoisser.

Je la retrouvai quinze minutes plus tard, assise à l'une des innombrables tables, le nez plongé dans un devoir de sortilèges. Elle excellait dans cette matière.

"Fais gaffe, bientôt Flitwick sera obligé de t'imposer une limite à tes devoirs. Je me demande s'il arrive à faire quelque chose de ses week-ends avec des élèves comme toi."

Je m'assis en face d'elle et m'appuyai négligemment sur ma main. Lily releva la tête et je pouffai. Elle avait écrit avec une telle frénésie que des gouttes d'encre avaient giclé sur son nez et ses joues. Avec ses cheveux roux ébouriffés et son air ahuri, elle avait un peu l'air d'une scientifique folle.

"Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille", me menaça-t-elle de sa plume.

"Tu oserais me jeter un sort?"

"Ne me tente pas", sourit-elle.

Elle replongea dans son devoir, tout en continuant de me parler (c'est humainement impossible de faire les deux à la fois, mais nous parlions de Lily Evans, là, oh).

"T'en fais une drôle de tête ! Ne te laisse pas faire par ce goujat, ce soir. Ça va aller. Montre que t'es le boss et que tu fixes les conditions. Dès maintenant, t'es Don Vito Corleone version féminin - doublement dangereuse."

J'éclatais de rire. "Je vais gérer, t'inquiète. Dis, Lily..."

Elle releva la tête, méfiante. "Ouais ?"

"Pourquoi tu nies que y'a un petit truc entre toi et Potter ?"

Ses yeux me congelèrent sur place. Je m'étais aventurée sur un terrain glissant, je le savais, peut-être trop pour des amies qui ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine.

"Et toi, pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ta vie ? On ne sait absolument rien de toi."

Touché. Elle roula son parchemin en soupirant et le glissa dans son sac. Remettant un mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, elle se retourna vers moi.

"Excuse-moi. Je déteste devoir aborder ce genre de sujet." Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat menaçant et je me détendis un peu. "Il ne se passe strictement rien entre Potter et moi. Des fois, il m'arrive d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui et d'être faible, et il profite de s'engouffrer dans cette brèche pour me draguer ouvertement. Il m'a ridiculisée pendant des années et voilà qu'il remet ça en se fichant de moi dès que possible."

"Et tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être sérieux deux secondes ?"

Elle pianota nerveusement sur le bord de la table. "Écoute Nola, je veux pas paraître snob, mais tu n'es là que depuis peu et moi depuis six ans. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à la connaître. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile mais ce n'est pas le seul et ça ne lui excuse pas tout non plus. S'il était sérieux, ça se saurait. Mais en général, quand un garçon t'avoue sa flamme et puis qu'ensuite il embrasse la première venue à ses victoires aux matchs de Quidditch, là, c'est tout sauf sérieux."

"Il n'a pas eu la vie facile ?"

C'était difficile à croire. D'après la Bible, il descendait d'une des familles les plus influentes en Angleterre dans le monde sorcier. Il croulait sous l'argent et ne savait sans doute même plus où le mettre. Il agissait comme un petit garçon pourri gâté et c'était encore un de ceux qui se croyaient tout permis.

Lily hésita. "Ses deux parents étaient des Aurors très réputés et doués. Il y a cinq ans, alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans - juste après sa rentrée à Poudlard... Ils sont partis en mission et y ont laissé leur vie. Il vit chez ses grands-parents, maintenant. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile."

Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait l'air peinée pour lui, malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait beau dire sur lui. "Quand ils sont morts, il a agit très différemment de ce qu'il est maintenant. Pendant un certain temps, il était plus renfermé et très triste. Un soir, je suis descendue à la salle commune parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et il était là. C'est la seule fois où nous avons eu une vraie discussion sans nous engueuler."

Mon amie avait les yeux dans le vague. Rien du tout, hein ?

Elle se ressaisit. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Enola, je le connais. C'est pas un mauvais garçon, mais c'est un putain de lourdeau très, très con."

Je ris si fort de cette remarque que je finis les quatre fers en l'air, hors de la bibliothèque, rouge, hilare, et bien mieux que une demi-heure auparavant.

* * *

 _Voilà déjà la fin... Mois prochain on va en parler de ce pariarem! Oubliez pas un com c'est gratuit $_$ Bisous et à dans un mois (j'espère)_

 _Jyliann_


End file.
